Brick by Brick
by KatyOh
Summary: It's been 5 years since Cristina Yang left Seattle. Now one of her patients drag her back to Seattle. Not only will she have to confront some people from her past, she will also have to reveal a big secret. How will she confront them and what that secret is, you will find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1 It's Her

**So this is a new story. I know I already have 3 unfinished stories that haven't been updated for decades. But I just want to let you know that I have not abandoned them. I was busy, and then I got a major writer's block and then school started and right now is the first time after 2-3 months that I've finally gotten some free time and a creative mind at the same time. I hope I get these times more often, I try. I was reading other season-10 fanfictions and then thinking about season 10 and how it's been so far and how I would've liked it to be when this idea hit my mind. So I decided to start this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it and I assure that the other 3 stories will be updated soon. **

* * *

"Is it her?"

"It's her."

"But are you sure… she…"

"It's her."

"It's been five years, though."

"But it's her. It's obvious."

"What is she doing her then?"

"That, I don't know. But we'll know soon. Everybody will know that she's here. The news will spread and then the reason will be known too. All I know is that it's definitely her."

"How is he gonna react?"

"He? Who?"

"_He._"

"Oh… this is gonna be interesting."

* * *

"C-… Cristina?!" asked Callie Torres, as she looked at the Asian in front of her with wide eyes. "Cristina?"

The Asian turned around as she heard her name and looked at the Latina.

"Oh… um… hi," she said awkwardly, smiling even more awkwardly.

"What the h-… Cristina?..." Callie was obviously still not believing her eyes. You don't believe your eyes when a person who once used to be your roommate, who was named the godmother of your child was back after five years of not even caring to know what was up with her friends.

"Yes, Callie. It's me… Cristina… Yang," her smile turned even more awkward as she just stared at her friend. "Um…"

"Oh…" Callie said nodding. "What are you doing here? After… five years." She was unable not to let bitterness show in her tone.

"Um… one of my private patients had come to Seattle on a vacation and then… she ended up here and asked for me… to come here and be her doctor since she couldn't go to where I was… so…"

"Oh interesting, because I thought you may've cared to come here and see if you're friends are even alive or not. Of course… not."

Cristina was taken aback a bit, noticing the bitterness, clearly. She could understand how Callie felt. But Callie could not understand her. Cristina had her reasons and she would tell her about them one day, maybe. She was gonna stay in Seattle for 2 weeks anyways, and she hoped she could re-bond with her old friends. Although she knew well, that most of them, like Callie, would not treat her nicely. She, as Callie just said, had decided to forget all the people she had in Seattle. As if those 10 years of her life hadn't even existed. She really wouldn't treat herself nicely for it, either.

"Uh…" she murmured and nodded slowly, not even daring to defend herself. She looked up at her again, daring to look at her eyes. "I… will see you around, pr-… probably." She said and with that walked away.

As she walked through the halls of the hospital, she could tell that barely anything had changed. She could still find her way around, even though she hadn't walked those ways for five years. People, though, had changed. New interns and new nurses were walking around. She had seen a couple of familiar faces, but had avoided them, not wanting another person treating her like Callie did. Although she knew she deserved them to do so, Callie's was enough for her first hour back in Grey Sloan Memorial.

She walked and walked until she finally was standing in front of a very familiar door. She had so many memories of that door. That door… the door of the chief of the hospital's office. _That _door.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please let me know if you like it. My second chapter is already written, so if I see that you like it, I'll post it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye Cristina

Cristina took a deep breath as she just stared at _that _door. Starting at it, she could vividly remember the last time she knocked on it.

_Five Years Ago_

"Come in," said Chief Hunt as he heard someone knocking on the door of his office. He looked up from the file he was reading to meet the eyes of the other person. "Oh hi," he said, smiling slightly.

Cristina smiled slightly as well and she nodded. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Come on, sit," he said, motioning to the seat in front of his desk. She nodded again and went to sit on where he motioned too. Wringing her hands, she was reviewing the speech she was gonna give for the hundredth time.

He gulped and then looked around his desk and then grabbed a plate and placed it at the front of his desk. "You want some…" he started, "… fresh banana bread."

Cristina looked up and looked at the plate, knowing exactly who had baked it. She shook her head, smiling. "No thanks."

He nodded then there was another awkward silence between them. It'd been almost a year but he still couldn't help but feel awkward around her. They used to be good at the beginning of this one year, but after that day that he noticed her witnessing him and Emma in the lobby, kissing, things had gotten slightly awkward. "So… what's up?"

Cristina sighed a sigh of relieve, as if she had been waiting for him to ask that question so she could free herself by letting the words out. She nodded and pulled a paper out and then placed it on his desk. "I'd like to turn in my… resignation," she said, not even daring to look him in the eyes and see his reaction. "I've got a job offer in… in Paris and I'm… going."

Owen just stared at the paper in front of her and then looked up at Cristina. "Paris…? F-France?"

Cristina nodded. "Yes," she said finally looking at his eyes, reading nothing but pain in them, which wasn't anything new. She had been seeing that pain in those blue eyes for a year.

"Is it… because of me… that you're going?"

"Partially," she answered quickly, as if she had the answer ready. "You and… Meredith and... I just wanna go… away from here. I just want a free mind. There's nothing left for me here. I don't have a reason to stay here anymore. It hurts to look at you and see that you've moved on. It hurts because I haven't been able to move on. And that's not your fault. You did the right thing and I think maybe by going away I can gain the power to finally move on. And Meredith doesn't even look at me and I feel invisible sometimes. Everyone is having their own life. And nobody can include my problems in their life, not that I need anybody to do so or expect them to, but it will hurt less if I go somewhere where nobody knows me. Somewhere that I don't feel invisible. It'll hurt less. So I don't care how you feel about this. I just need you to sign that resignation because I have plane tickets for tomorrow night and I have all my stuffs packed and I'm going to Paris." She stopped rambling and took a deep breath and then she realized what she'd said. She was surprised by the words that had come out of her mouth. She had spent the whole day, preparing what she was gonna say to Owen and those were nothing like what she'd prepared. She never wanted to say those.

She looked up at Owen and jumped up from the seat. "Just tell me about your decision later," she said and rushed out of the office, leaving Owen there with an opened mouth and pained eyes.

* * *

"What is the entire luggage about?" Alex asked as he stuck his head in the doorway of Cristina's room. Cristina looked up from her suitcase and met Alex's eyes. "Uh… I was gonna tell you tomorrow… didn't think you'd come home tonight. Uh… I'm going actually… away… leaving…"

"What?" he asked frowning.

"I've got a job offer in Paris… France."

"France?!"

"Yes,"

"But why? What's wrong with here?" he asked as he walked in her room.

"So many things Alex," she said, smiling sadly, "And you know about it. Everyone knows about it. I just can't take it anymore. I… just want to leave…"

Alex nodded, understandingly. He, wanting to show her his support, put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Don't forget me when you go," he said, smiling a bit.

She smiled as well. "I never will," she said, the corners of her lips turning downward and trembling and tears welled up in the corners of hers eyes and she sighed.

"Hey," he said. "Cristina Yang doesn't do weak and emotional, does she? Don't cry." He was trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think I'm a robot anymore," she said, shaking her head and her tears flowed free suddenly.

"Of course you're not. I know you're not." He said, wanting to comfort her. Her rubbed her shoulders and finally gave in and pulled her close, hugging her. "Shh…"

* * *

"Passengers of the flight AF3209, to Paris, please have your tickets checked-in," said the information desk of the airport. Cristina had just arrived in the airport when she heard this. Hurriedly, she walked to the gates to check in. Alex was running behind her with the other half of her stuff. "Would you please slow down?" he yelled from behind her. "I don't wanna be late," she yelled back.

Finally they were at the front of the line and gave her baggage to the desk. Cristina then rushed to the other direction to go to the line for the transit hall. As they reached the line, she turned around and looked at Alex. "So… thanks for helping me out…" she said smiling.

"Hey, it's no problem," he said, smirking. "So…"

"There's e-mail and Skype and phone, you know? I won't forget you." She smiled.

"I know," he said, nodding. "Come here." He pulled her in a hug. "I still hate you though," he said laughing.

"I do too," she laughed as well. "You're a good friend, Alex," she said after some minutes and pulled back.

"So are you," he smiled. "So… goodbye…"

"Goodbye…" she smiled and with one last, short hug she went and stood in the line. And he started to walk away.

After some minutes, it was finally her turn to show her passport and ticket to the clerk. Before she did so, she turned around and looked at the distance, subconsciously, expecting to see someone familiar there to say goodbye to her. Actually _one _familiar person. But as far as her eyes could see, there was no one familiar there.

"Ma'am?" she heard the man say and turned around, giving him his ticket and passport to check. "You can go in." he said and gave her, her ticket and passport back. She was taking a step in to the security door, when she heard her name being called. She turned around fast and saw him, there, looking directly at her. "Owen?"

"Don't you go in ma'am?" the clerk said and she turned to look at him. "G-give me a minute?" she asked. The clerk took a breath and then looked at the blond man in front of the gate and then back at her. Hesitantly, he nodded. "Just be quick," he said and she nodded, going toward Owen fast.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, frowning.

"Saying… goodbye." He said looking down at her. Not able to say anything, she just stared at him. His blue eyes. She just let herself drown in the ocean of his eyes, for one last time. Was she not gonna see him again? Was she not gonna see that vast ocean again? The thought of it just made her heart ache.

Not even caring about it, she let a tear roll down her cheek. "Goodbye," she said her voice breaking.

He nodded, looking down at her. Seeing tears roll down her cheek, he could feel his heart hurt. Was he not gonna see her again? Was he not gonna smell the rose of her lips again? He hadn't though, in a year. But he always had hoped that he one day would smell the rose of her lips again. But now, she was going to go forever. To another country. Another continent. Now it felt so real and so unbearable. "I may seem to have moved on, but… you wound yourself around my heart so deeply that I can never move on from you. You healed me, you made me a better person. I can never pretend our five years didn't exist. I Just pretend to have moved on. I will always love _you. _Even if you're not enough for me, I can never love another woman as much I _do _love you. Go, I can't stop you. But never think I can ever forget you. Just know this." He said, tears welling up in his own eyes. "Goodbye, I wish you the bests."


	3. Chapter 3 Meredith

**I'm really glad that so many people like this story. Thank you for your reviews and follows/favorites. :)**

* * *

Cristina took one last deep breath and finally reached up to knock on the door. "Come in," she heard a very familiar voice say and turned the door knob, opened it, and walked in.

"Dr. Yang! So you're finally here. Please sit down."

Cristina nodded, smiling a bit, and went to sit down.

"How was your flight from Paris to here?"

"It was nice. Safe and comfortable," she said, nodding and smiling. "So…"

Chief nodded and grabbed a bag from under the desk and put it on the desk. "Your scrubs, and this is you're card." And put a card on the desk. "You're a doctor in this hospital from today for 2 weeks, unless something happens and keeps you here for longer which will be thought about at that time."

Cristina nodded and grabbed the card. "Thanks. And where's the patient?" she asked.

"Room 201, Cardio wing. Have a nice day, Dr. Yang."

Cristina got up to leave, grabbing the scrubs. "Thank you, Dr. Bailey," she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

After about an hour, Cristina walked out of her patient's room. She was going to perform her surgery the next day. Walking towards the nurses' station, to sign the chart and give it back, she saw a familiar head of blond hair. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the person. Gulping hard, she knew there was no way she could avoid Meredith. Meredith didn't seem to have noticed Cristina, but she was going to, soon.

She signed her chart and looked up at the nurse to give the chart to her when her eyes got fixed on Cristina, her blood froze in her vessels and her eyes started to go wider and wider. "Uh… um… uh," she mumbled, her eyes fixed on her once-to-be-friend.

Cristina bit her lower lip and gave the chart to the nurse. Her eyes fixed on Meredith's again and they seemed to be in that state for God knew how long.

Finally, Meredith was out of shock, somehow, and decided to break the silence. "Um… Cristina? W-what are you… what're you doing here?"

Cristina, relieved that silence was finally broken, looked down, sighing. "I'm here for a patient… for 2 weeks," she said quietly.

"Oh…" Meredith said, nodding, "Right."

Cristina sighed again, knowing the same treatment she got from Callie was gonna be given to her from Meredith, ten times worse. Cristina could remember, so vividly, the last time she confronted her once-to-be-person. It didn't end very well, so she really didn't expect any other kind of treatment from her.

"I…" Cristina started, "I've gotta go. I still haven't got a hotel room." And with that she started to walk away from the awkwardness.

_Five Years Ago_

Alex Karev walked in the attendings' lounge with a cup of coffee and collapsed on the sofa, groaning.

"Oh, Wilson had you awake the whole night?" Meredith asked with a grin.

Alex shook her head. "Yang." He said with closed eyes.

Alarmed, Meredith sat up. "Cristina?!" she asked, shocked. "You… and Cr-… Cristina?"

Alex, opened her eyes and looked at Meredith. "No!" he said frowning. "I was helping her pack up the whole night." Then, he closed his eyes again and leaned his head on the arm of the sofa.

Meredith, relieved that it wasn't what she thought it was, nodded, but then frowned. "Pack up?" she asked. She wanted to pretend that she didn't care, but curiosity was killing her.

Alex opened his eyes again and looked at her. "She didn't tell you?"

Meredith shook her head. "She hasn't been talking to me for weeks, Alex." She said with a bitter, but pained tone and looked away.

"Right," Alex nodded, "Sorry."

"It's fine," she shook her head. "So why's she packing up?"

"She's leaving for Paris, tonight," he said and with that Meredith jumped from her seat, nearly dropping the magazine she was reading.

"What?" she said loudly. "Fo-… forever?"

Alex just nodded.

* * *

"Cristina Yang!" Meredith said aloud, making Cristina turn around fast. "What?" she replied. Not saying anything, Meredith grabbed her arm and dragged her to one of their very own closets. Cristina was confused, and frowning, she just got dragged.

"Paris?" Meredith asked in a desperate tone.

Cristina sighed, realizing what the matter was. She nodded.

"Why?"

"I got offered the head of cardio position there and I… took it," she replied quietly.

"And you were not gonna tell _me_?"

Cristina looked at her, with a questioning look.

"You didn't even want to say goodbye?"

"I would've, tonight, to everyone."

"I'm _not _everyone. I'm… I'm… your person."

"Oh are you?" it was Cristina's turn to be loud. Then more softly, "No you're not. Neither am I yours. We've changed Meredith, we've grown apart and I don't even know why, neither do you. But we have, anyways. We have different lives; we don't understand each other anymore. We, both of us, don't have time for each other because we don't want what the other wants. Mer, we've grown apart. I hate it, but you _are _everyone. And I'm gonna say goodbye to you, just like I'm gonna say goodbye to everyone, tonight."

Meredith just stared at her, pain written all over her face. Not able to stand there anymore, she opened the door and walked out, leaving Cristina there, sighing.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Callie," called Meredith as she spotted the brunette.

"Oh, hey," Callie said, "What's up?"

"Cristina's here!"

"Oh, that. Yes."

"You knew?" Meredith frowned.

"I saw her this morning."

Meredith nodded and then shook her head after a moment. "She's here because of a patient," she said, annoyed, "She doesn't even look for her old friends to see if they're even alive or not."

"I know, right?" Callie whispered, shaking her head.

Meredith shrugged. "I've gotta go, see you." She said after a minute of sighing and walked away.

* * *

**Hope you're liking it so far. I try to be good :)**

**Please tell me in your reviews what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4 The Only Person Left for Me

**OMFG! I'm so overwhelmed with all of the reviews, favs and follows! Oh my God, thank you so much for being so kind to me and motivating me to continue. I'm so glad so many people like this story. Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

Cristina came out of the bathroom and walked to the bed. Wrapped in a fluffy robe and with wet hair, she collapsed on the bed. It had been an exhausting day, a very exhausting one. First that long flight from Paris to Seattle and worse than that… Seattle. Remembering all those old memories, confronting all those old friends had been seriously exhausting. All those cold behaviors… not that she'd expected any warmer ones; she'd made it clear that she wanted to forget her 10 years of life in Seattle which wasn't acceptable for them. But for her, pretending it never happened was easier, for remembering it just… hurt.

She rolled over and tossed some of her clothes away to make room for herself and then closed her eyes. She didn't even care that she was wetting the mattresses. The hotel keepers would change it next morning.

Her eyes were just getting warm when she heard the phone of the hotel room ring. Groaning she reached out for it and pushed the button. "Yes?" she asked in a sleepy tone and then yawned, wanting to show the person on the other line how exactly he was disturbing her. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Yang, for disturbing you. This is the reception desk and there's someone here who wants to meet you. Shall I send him up?"

Cristina suddenly sat up, the sleepiness fading away. Someone wanted to meet her, her first day back? Who could it be? "Uh… w-what's his name?" she asked, running her fingers through her damp hair.

"He says it's Karev," the reception desk clerk asked.

Cristina sighed, relieved. "Oh, ok, send him up. Oh, wait! Tell him to come up in 10 minutes."

"Alright, ma'am, he'll be up in 10 minutes," he said and hung up.

Cristina put the phone back on the stand and jumped to go throw on some clothes. She sat on the bed and started brushing her hair and just then the bell rang. She went and opened the door and found a beaming Alex standing behind it. "When I told you my room number I didn't mean you could come here tonight. I was sleeping," she said in an exasperated tone as she shifted aside to let him in.

"And you don't wanna hug your friend after 5 years?" he asked as he opened his arms, ready for a hug.

She made a face and went to sit on the couch. "I've seen enough of you through facetime," she said and patted the space besides her, and he went and sat on it.

"So how was your first day back?" he asked.

Sighing she leaned back on the couch. "They are kinda… mad, maybe… that I never asked about them or that I came here for a patient not… them."

"And who are _they_?"

"Callie and Meredith… they're the only ones I've seen so far, except Bailey though. She was nice to me… or maybe trying hard to stay professional."

Alex nodded. "You had your reasons anyways, to not ask about them ever" he said.

"Just you know them, though," she said, looking up at him. "I told you I never ask about them because this way it'll hurt less, but… I wanna ask one thing."

"Go on," he said, looking at her.

"Where's… he? I didn't see any sign of him. I would've if he was still in Grey Sloan, right? I checked the OR board, even and… no sign of him."

He sighed. "Don't worry, he's just on a family vacation, will be back next week."

Cristina just stared at him and nodded slightly. _Family _vacation.

There was a silence for a while as Cristina had fallen deep in her thoughts. "Hey," Alex said, nudging her. "You've had dinner yet?"

Cristina looked up at him and nodded.

He groaned. "Thought I'd get a good hotel dinner tonight."

She smirked. "Ok, we can go down, you eat and I watch."

"Deal!" he said jumping up. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Cristina just laughed and shook her head. "You've not changed."

"Nope… and I'm starving."

"Alright," she said getting up. She grabbed her coat and together they went to the restaurant to eat their dinner. Cristina was grateful to have Alex left. He was the only one who had been on her side before she left Seattle and he was the only one who never let her forget him. Even if she tried to forget her pain by forgetting Seattle, always having Alex there was heartwarming. At least she had someone she could talk to and tell her secrets too. Alex wasn't a reminder of Seattle for her. He was someone who would remind her that nobody should ever be alone and that everybody needs a person. Alex was her person, her twisted kind of person and actually one of her only two people.

* * *

**Hope you like this (sorry but short) chapter! I decided at least Alex would be left for her. **

**I appreciate you reviews. They're really motivating, so please keep them coming :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Coming Back

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. They really warm my heart. Hope you enjoy the 5****th**** chapter :)**

* * *

"Take her to recovery and page me if anything changed in her condition," Cristina said as she was drying her hands in the scrub room after she successfully performed the heart surgery on her French patient.

"Alright," Dr. Ross replied. Cristina nodded and opened the door of the scrub room. "Dr. Yang," Ross called her, making her stop and turn around to look at him.

"What's it?"

"Thanks for letting me work with you on this case," he said, smiling thankfully.

"You're the only one who I could trust," she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're back," he said and smiled more.

She stopped smiling and shook her head, "I'm not back Ross," she said and turned around leaving the room.

"Right," Shane said quietly, sad that he would lose his best teacher again. Dr. Yang was a great teacher, he always believed. She had a great influence on him and she was the reason why he was going to be a cardio surgeon and he had promised himself he would be great_ not the best, because _The Cristina Yang_ was the best, he believed.

"What would you like to drink, ma'am?" asked the bar tender.

Cristina looked up at him and smiled. "The usual one, Joe," she said and observed his reaction.

"Cristina? Cristina!" he grinned. "You're back?"

She smiled as well. "Just for two weeks," she said.

"2 week. That's good," he said nodding, "So you're my guest tonight." He went and found the best bottle of tequila from the shelf and poured for her.

"You don't have to do that, Joe."

"But I want to," he smiled, nodding at her, and then went to take the orders of the other customers.

Cristina smiled as she sipped on her tequila, admiring its greatness, and looked around herself. Except for some new bar tenders and new pieces of equipment and bit of modernity, the place had barely changed. It was the same as the day she first stepped in it when she was an intern. She took another sip of her tequila, realizing how much she'd missed that place. Emerald City Bar held so many memories, good ones and bad ones, the ones when she was celebrating something and the ones when she was mourning the loss of another thing. It felt nostalgic to remember all those bittersweet memories in this not changed place.

Probably its customers hadn't changed either. True, because just then the bell hanging at the top of the door rang as more customers entered the bar. Subconsciously, Cristina turned around to look at the people, as if she was waiting for someone. And among them, she saw Meredith.

Meredith found a table at a corner and took off her rain coat, putting that and her bag on the other chair and sat down, waiting for someone to come get her order. All the while, Cristina was observing her. She saw one of the bar tenders taking her order and after some time he went back to her and placed a glass of tequila in front of her.

Tequila, their usual one. She looked down at her own drink. She hadn't been a tequila girl, she used to prefer vodka to everything. That was until she met Meredith. She tried tequila once and after that, she, simply, turned into a tequila girl. Tequila was always their usual. It was their signature. The Twisted Tequila Sisters.

Cristina had quit so many of the habits she had in Seattle when she had left, but she couldn't quit tequila. She would keep telling herself it was a means to forget, while it was a reminder itself. It was the only thing from Meredith she could keep. She needed something, anything, from her to keep, even if she wanted to forget her. And she chose tequila.

Cristina just sighed and took the last sip of her tequila and put the glass down. "You want another one?" Joe asked.

Cristina shook her head and grabbed her coat, ready to get up and leave. "Thank you. And tomorrow I won't be your guest." She said to him and he laughed.

"Of course, you should pay for it."

Cristina laughed too and said goodbye and then, walked towards the door, glancing at Meredith for one last time. She was glad Meredith was not looking at her direction to see her. She didn't know, though, that Meredith was looking at her when she wasn't looking, just like she was looking at Meredith when she wasn't looking.

* * *

"Bonne journée. Je vais vérifier plus tard." Cristina said, in French, to her patient as she left the room. She would have to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks until she would be able to get on a plane and go back home. So Cristina would have to stay in Seattle as well.

Cristina wrote some notes in the chart and then gave it to the nurse at the nurses' station and started walking to the Attendings' lounge to change to her clothes and go back to her hotel. She wasn't expected to stay in the hospital when she wasn't needed because she didn't work there and that way, she wouldn't have to confront more people from her past, fortunately.

She opened the door to the lounge and looked around, sighing inwardly. This was going to be awkward as almost everybody were there. As she went towards her temporary locker to take her clothes, she could feel all gazes on her. Now almost everybody knew she was bac in Seattle. After only 2 days the news had spread so fast, which wasn't surprising. Gossip would always spread faster than any infection in that hospital, as Cristina always used to say.

She grabbed her clothes and went to change into them. When she came back, dressed up, everyone was still there, against her hope. She sighed again, inwardly and grabbed her bag and coat. "Have a nice day," she said and left the room. She knew better than go out without saying anything.

"At least she cared to wish us a nice day," Meredith commented, as she was still gazing at the door through which Cristina left, and grabbed a magazine to busy herself with.

Callie nodded in agreement and sipped on her coffee. And then Alex got up from his chair and, shaking his head, left the room.

Meredith frowned, staring at the door again. "What was wrong with him?" she asked.

Callie shrugged and then went to sit next to Meredith. "I saw the two of them eating lunch today," she said, shrugging again.

Meredith looked up at her, confused. "Cristina and Alex?"

Callie nodded and Meredith frowned, more confused. "Do you think something is up with the two of them?"

"No! He's with Jo."

"Not… that way."

Meredith looked up at her and shrugged. "I don't know."

"She still is carefree about us," Callie said after a while.

"And why would we care." Meredith replied looking back at her magazine.

Callie just nodded and sighed. "I'm just worried about him. He'll be back home, still joyed about his family vacation and then, pain will come back to him." She said and looked at Meredith, waiting for agreement, but Meredith just pretended to read the magazine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**And if you know French, and that French line is wrong, I'm sorry. I used google translate and I'm not sure if I wrote correctly.**

**Reviews, as always, are so very much appreciated. Thank you so much for being so kind and letting me know how much you like this story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Are You My Adulthood?

Cristina did the routine that day. She checked on her patient, sent her for some examinations, waited for the results, observed them, talked to her patient about the result, asked Ross to check on her every one hour, signed the chart, gave it to the nurse at the nurses' station, went to the attendings' lounge, changed to her own clothes and finally was ready to go home.

It was what she would doing almost every day in this past week. One week had passed and another was to come. She had seen people and been treated coldly, but after one week she was kinda used to it. So she hoped that other week would pass like the first and she could just go home and forget she ever went to Seattle.

She grabbed her coat and bag and, ignoring the stares, left the lounge. Just like every day, she took the same path towards the hospital exist, just like every day. She was about to do what she would normally do, but she just was not doing it. Because she had stood still, frozen and shocked, starting at someone. She could tell her eyes were kidding her; she could not believe what they were showing her. That was just impossible.

Cristina Yang was watching her childhood walking before her eyes. An Asian little girl, about 6 or 7, with chocolate, almond-formed eyes and a head of black, wild curls was walking in the halls of the hospital, with a brown teddy bear in her arms. She looked like Cristina just so much, it was impossible.

How could it be? Cristina closed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to awake herself and show herself it was just her illusion. She was just seeing the girl, she wasn't real. She closed her eyes, keep telling herself the girl would be gone when she opened them. Of course, it wasn't so abnormal to see a little Asian girl with black curls, but she looked impossibly and unbelievably like her. Whoever knowing Cristina would say the same thing.

She finally let herself open her eyes, hoping the girl was gone. She opened them and not only was the girl not gone, but she was also walking directly towards Cristina. Cristina felt an urge to just run away, because it was, however stupid it could've sounded, scary. But there was no place to run to; she was walking directly towards Cristina. "Hello," she said, smiling politely.

Cristina nodded. "H-… hi!" she said and held up her hand, waving slightly and awkwardly.

"Um, could I ask you a question ma'am?" she asked.

Cristina gulped hard, but nodded. "Sure."

"Are you my adulthood?" she asked, still smiling politely.

Cristina just stared at her, so it was definitely her childhood. When she'd once watched Bruce Wilis' movie 'The Kid' she'd thought it was the most stupid movie to ever be maid and now it'd happened to her. She gulped again and giggled, awkwardly. "What?"

"You look so much alike me. It's like you're the grown up version of me."

"Oh, right. You look like me too and that's a bit… interesting, but…"

"It's not interesting… it's creepy…" she said making a face. "But what if you're really my adulthood?"

"Well… what's your name? If we have the same name, then… we're the same… person?"

"My name is Crissa," said the girl.

Cristina sighed a sigh of relief. At least, she hadn't gone crazy. "Well we're not the same person, thankfully because my name is Cristina."

"But Crissa is like Cristina. Maybe you changed your name when you grew up."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure my name was Cristina from the very beginning," she, smiled.

"Thank God, then," she said and giggled, her missing tooth visible, "Because it'd be so creepy if you were really my adulthood."

Cristina nodded. "I know, right?" she said heaving a big sigh of relief and joined the little girl in giggling. "So what are you doing here in a hospital? Are your parents doctors?"

The girl nodded. "Yup, my daddy's a doctor, we're just back from our vacation, he's here to check on one of his patients quickly and then we're going back home to pack out our stuffs," she girl said.

Cristina nodded. "Good," she said, smiling. "So, Crissa, I should go now. Goodbye."

Crissa, nodded and smiled toothlessly. "Alright," she said. Cristina smiled and started to walk away, but before she took the second step, Crissa said, "Hey will I see you again? I really like my daddy to meet my adulthood."

Cristina turned around and chuckled. "Yes, I'll be around tomorrow morning," she said and walked out of the hospital.

Crissa fixed her backpack on her back and walked to the chairs in the waiting room and sat down to wait for her daddy. After 10 minutes, he showed up.

"Crissa, let's get going,"

Crissa turned around and saw his daddy walking to her. She nodded. "Alright," she said and stood up, taking her daddy's outstretched hand. "Daddy, you can't believe who I just saw right now."

He looked down at his daughter. "Can't I? Who did you see?"

"My adulthood!" the girl said and then giggled, but before she had time to explain to her daddy what she exactly meant, she saw her favorite aunt walking in front of them. "Aunt Meredith!" Crissa screamed, attracting Meredith's attention.

As Meredith saw her, a smile lit up her face. She walked towards the father and daughter, smiling, happy to see them after 2 weeks. "Crissa!" she said happily and bent to the little girl's level, hugging her. "I'd missed you." Then she stood up and looked at her father. "Owen," she said. "How are you?

Owen smiled, happy, as well, to see her after 2 weeks. "Wonderful," he said nodding and smiling.

Then, Crissa remembered the news of the day. "Aunt Meredith!" she said. "I met my adulthood today."

Meredith smiled down at her and chuckled, amused, but then her smiled faded as she realized what the girl had just said.

"She looks exactly like me. Though she's not really my grown up version, because she said her name is Cristina."

Owen, who was listening amusedly to her daughter, suddenly frowned, confused, and then looked at Meredith. The look on Meredith's face confused him even more. "What's she talking about?" he asked, still looking at Meredith

Meredith just looked at him, not able to say anything.

* * *

**So… yup!**

**Reviews as always are so very appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Explosive

**Thank you thank you thank you for your lovely and beautiful reviews! And a big and special thank you to those who defended my story against that hateful guest reviewer.**

**To ****_that _****reviewer: I respect your opinion. You don't like Cristina _and maybe even hate her_ and I respect that. I can't ask you not to read Cristina stories though, that's again you decision and I respect that. But please take into consideration that this story _and almost all stories tagged "Cristina Yang"_ are written for people who ****_likes _****her. So however stupid and crappy this story sounds to you, you should keep your words to yourself. Because this ****_stupid _****story is written for people who actually like it. (Also. I'm sure even Shonda Rhimes is not ****_that _****cruel to place Cristina on another crashing plane again. So why would ****_I _****do that?)**

**Anyways.**

**Now to those lovely readers: Enjoy the 7****th**** chapter :). **

* * *

"You're usual one?" asked the Starbucks clerk.

"Yup!" Cristina answered and put the money on the counter. After a minute, she picked up her muffin and black coffee and started to walk towards the hospital. She was going to check on her patient and eat her lunch there and then, if the patient didn't need anything, would go back to the hotel. That sounded like a pleasant job to her. She was both on a kind of vacation and both at work and it really sounded pleasant for two weeks.

"Good morning Dr. Yang!" said one of the interns as he saw her walk in the hospital. Smiling, Cristina nodded. Sipping on her coffee, she went in the elevator and pushed the button for the attendings' lounge's floor. But, before the doors closed, someone stopped them and stepped inside.

"Dr. Yang! Good mourning!"

"Dr. Ross," she acknowledged, smiling, "good morning!"

"Your patient is in very good conditions. I took very good care of her last night, though she barely can speak English, but I understood what she needed," he said, smiling.

"Oh good!" she said, nodding. "I'll go check on her in a few."

"Alright," he nodded. Then, the elevator stopped and the doors opened for him to go out. "See you later."

Cristina nodded and took the last sip of her coffee and then looked out of the elevator, waiting for the doors to close. It was then, when the doors were about close, that she noticed a pair ocean blue eyes staring at her and then, the doors closed.

Cristina just stared at the closed door, eyes opened wide, frozen. Her blood had gone cold and her heart had stopped beating. She was so busy being in shock that she didn't realize the elevator had reached her level, until she noticed the doors closing again. She gulped hard and put a foot in between the doors, making them reopen, and then stepped out. She, still, was not breathing and her heart was not beating.

She started walking, not towards the lounge, but towards the nearest on-call room she remembered was on that floor. She'd just seen him, after 5 years.

Had she just seen him? Had she just seen him? Had she just seen him?

Her mind was racing and her heart was beating so fast, it almost felt like it wasn't beating.

As soon as she found the on-call room, she turned the knob and rushed in, closing and locking the door behind her.

Had she just seen him? Had she just seen him? Had she just seen him? After 5 years?

5 years. She'd worked on herself for 5 years. She'd wanted herself, asked herself, pleaded with herself, and forced herself to just move on, to just forget him. She had worked so hard on herself to get herself accustomed to his absence in her life.

5 years. She'd missed him every single day of those 5 years, and she'd worked so hard to keep herself together from falling apart.

She banished every memory they'd ever made, hoping this'd help her forget. She wanted to forget he ever stepped in her life, he ever happened, he ever pulled her icicle out and kissed her abruptly and promised her 40 years, while thinking how beautiful she was.

And every time she thought she'd finally succeeded to forget him, he would come back, haunting her soul. And she would… fall apart again.

She had worked so hard on herself and still, with just one glance, just one time seeing him, she'd found herself on an on-call room bed, trembling, fighting tooth and nail and to keep herself from breaking apart.

She was trembling, trying hard not to let herself fall apart again. But she knew, so well, that she'd finally breakdown.

She could feel a hell loud of pressure on her chest; it was almost crushing her non-beating heart. She could actually and physically feel it. It was painful. It felt like a huge amount of explosive, threatening to explode at any time.

She was trembling so hard, probably because of the overloud of physical, painful pressure. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she had to let it… explode. It had to explode outwardly, or it'd do inwardly and it would kill her like internal infection.

She knew, she couldn't take it anymore. It physically was pressuring on her chest, so painfully. She had to let it explode. She'd fought so hard, for 5 years, not to let herself fall apart, but now, she had to let it happen.

So she did it. She let explode and it did explode. And as every explosion comes with a sound, the sound of her loud sob echoed in the room.

* * *

After half an hour, Cristina walked out of the ladies' room _she'd washed her face and had freshened up. She, then, went to the lounge. Like every day, ignoring people's stare, she went and changed to her scrubs and then walked out, going to her patient's room. Have gone through every day's routine, then, she handed the chart to the nurse and went to change to her clothes and to end her 3-hour workday.

"Cristina!" she heard someone exclaim and turned around to see the little girl.

"Oh, Crissa," she said, a smile lighting up her face, "Hello!"

"Are you going home?"

"Yup, I am."

"Oh so I got a chance to see you before you leave," the little girl said, smiling sweetly.

"That's true," Cristina said, smiling as well.

"Will you wait here? I really like you to meet my dad," she said, trying to convince her with her smiles.

Cristina sighed. She really liked to go back to her hotel room soon, so she'd be able to take a shower and just sleep. She, though, finally gave in. "Alright," she said, "I'll stay here and you can go bring him here."

"Yay!" she said, smiling widely and rushed to go and find her father, and Cristina just stood there, smiling to herself.

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Crissa exclaimed, tugging on his lab coat.

"What's wrong, Crissa?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"She's here! You gotta come and meet her!"

"Who?"

"My adulthood! Cristina!"

Owen stood still. "Oh, her…" he said quietly. "That might not be a good idea, Crissa, you know."

"Daddy," she whispered, "Please?"

"Crissa… it's… not a good idea."

"But, please."

Owen sighed. He knew who he was gonna confront. He'd seen her once that day in the elevator and he'd almost fallen apart. He never thought seeing her, again, would do _that _to him. He wasn't sure if he could face her for the second time that day. He would definitely do, though, the next day, but not that day. In the other hand, though, he didn't want to break his little daughter's glassy heart. Sighing again, he nodded. "Alright."

"Yay!" she said ,smiling happily, and grabed his hand to lead him to where Cristina was.

"But why do insist on me meeting her so much?" he asked on the way.

"You said there never can be a woman as beautiful as my mother. I haven't seen my mother, but you said I look like her. And I look like Cristina too, so… maybe she is somehow as beautiful as my mother."

Owen looked down at her, sighing again. "Right," he said quietly. "She may… be."

"Cristina!" she exclaimed again, making Cristina turn around. "Daddy, meet Cristina, my adulthood. Cristina, meet my dad."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Another cliffhanger! Muhahahaha!**

**And the next chapter is gonna be a flashback one, telling Owen's story after Cristina departure. :)**

**Please let me know, in your reviews, how you liked this chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 His Damsels in Distress

**First of all, thank you thank you thank you sooooo very much for your kind and beautiful and motivating reviews. They're so perfect that I can't even pay attention to those rude ones. **

**I do like criticism, constructive one, and respectful one. (If you respect me, I respect you. If you don't, I don't disrespect you, but I can't pay attention to you either.) But if these rude reviews are gonna continue I will have to start moderating guest reviews. And I am so busy, so if I do that I'll forget publishing the other reviews and this will be so unfair to other reviewers. So if you think Cristina is horrible this season, ****_you _****don't be horrible and unfair to other reviewers. Plus, if you have any opinion about the ****_show _****(only) you can find my tumblr blog's address in my bio and tell them to me there. In reviews, you're expected to tell your opinion about the ****_story. _****:)**

**Anyways! Please enjoy the 8****th**** chapter. :)**

* * *

_Five years ago…_

"Flight AF3209, Air France, just took off and headed to Paris," The information desk of the airport announced and then the sound of the plane, crossing the sky, was heard.

Owen, who had sat at the airport's bar, looked up from his glass single of malt scotch and sighed. "Goodbye Cristina," he whispered as he sighed again. Then, he took the last sip of his drink, paid for it, picked up his coat and started to walk out of the airport.

Cristina Yang, his Damsel in Distress, whom he thought was beautiful, and promised her 40 years just flown out of his life. Was that for real? Because she left for Minnesota too and she came back. Every time he'd think about it, though, he'd conclude it was, really, for real.

His Damsel in Distress, the love of his life, his Cristina. Every time he realized he wouldn't see her everyday anymore, he'd felt like his life had ended. And it had, actually, when the flight AF3209 took off. He knew, from then on, he'd be a ghost. He'd never feel alive again, because… you can't be alive when your heart is not with you. His heart had gone away; it'd flown away from his chest and it was just so painful to feel its absence.

His Damsel in Distress…

Though, he knew it was all his own fault, that he lost her. He didn't fight for her, the way he should've. He didn't fight for her at all. When that storm came and turned their lives upside down, when she said to him that she knew she was not enough for him and walked away, he should've ran after her, stopped her, and told her that she was more than enough for him. She was his heart after all; his Damsel in Distress.

And he started to move on as soon as she asked him too. As soon as she suggested they start dating other people, as if he was waiting for her to give him permission, he jumped for another woman, pretended to be moving on. And why? Because he needed simple.

Then he busied himself with pretending to have moved on so much that she didn't even notice her pained expression whenever she would see him with another woman. He was too busy pretending to have moved on that he didn't realize he was making her feel invisible, non-existence. He didn't realize he was making her think he had forgotten their 5 years.

But he hadn't. He never could. How could he ever, possibly, forget his Damsel in Distress? He was just too busy pretending to move on that he didn't realize that he, instead, could've started to fight for her.

He didn't though. He missed the chances to do that and now… she'd flown away.

Cristina Yang, his Damsel in Distress, whom he thought was beautiful, and promised her 40 years just flown out of his life.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Sighing aloud, Owen signed the last piece of paperwork and closed the file. It was time for him to go home; he had no patient to check on at that time and his paperwork was done. He got up and changed to his street clothes, and then picking up his suitcase and coat, he walked out of his office. As he had exited the hospital building, he stopped. Alternating between looking at the parking lot's direction and then at Joe's bar's for a minute, he finally chose Joe's. After all, he wasn't still so tired to need sleep.

He entered the always crowded bar and went to sit at a corner table.

"Buy you a drink?" he heard someone say, after some minutes, and looked up.

"Emma?" he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "My shift just ended and something told me I'd find you here," she said and sat down at his table. "Well, it's been a while that we haven't spent some time together. You've busied yourself way too much with work. You don't even have time to pick up your phone when I call. I understand, though, I work too."

Owen listened to her and nodded. "Yeah it's crazy at work, lots of trauma, surgery and paperwork," he answered simply.

"Yeah, that must be crazy," she said, smiling. "So to lessen the stress of the previous days, let me buy you a drink. Beer?"

Owen shook his head. "I'll buy one myself, you don't need to…"

"Hey, I want to. Beer?"

He shook his head again. "Scotch… single malt scotch."

"Oh you've got a nice taste," she smiled and then got up to go get their drinks.

Owen sighed. He, actually, had tried to avoid Emma for a week or so. He didn't know what to do about her. She used to be _simple _for him. He'd chosen her to escape from the complications, but now things with her had got complicated too. Well she was still simple but ever since Cristina left, he realized that_ he _was the complicated one. Being complicated, he would have complicated feeling about his relationship with Emma, who was not complicated. Anyways, all in all, it was, just, complicated.

"Here you are," Emma said as she put the glass of scotch in front of her and sat back down on her chair with a bottle of beer in hand. "So, besides work, what's up?"

"Cristina left the US for Paris, forever, a week ago," the words just flowed. He frowned, surprised by his words. Why would he say this to her, so out of blue?

"Oh…" she said, her smile fading away, as she sipped on her beer. She was unable to speak anymore, as doubts started to cloud her eyesight. "Um… uh… is that why… you're so down?"

He looked up at her and sighed. "Maybe," he nodded, "yes."

"Oh…" she whispered again. "Well after all, she used to be the woman you once loved. It must've been hard… f-for you."

He looked back down at his drink and took a sip of it. "She _is _the woman I _still _love, Emma," he said and looked back up at her, sighing.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

He sighed again. "Look, Emma… I… like you. And I don't want to hurt your feelings, but that's the truth. And it's better if it is revealed now rather than when it's too late."

"I'm sorry, Owen, I don't know where this is going."

"Cristina left. I'm down. I didn't pick up your calls or answer your texts. I am saying I still love her. What does all of it mean, Emma?" he sighed. "I never wanted to break your heart or anything, but I guess I should do it now, so the wounds won't be as deep as they would be if I'd tell you later. I… simply can't do this anymore."

"And…?"

"We shouldn't continue… dating. This… we shouldn't continue this." he sighed again and took one sip of the scotch. "I should do it now. I should break your heart now to prevent a worse heartbreak in the future. I'm sorry. And I don't expect you to forgive me. You're perfect Emma. A perfect woman, but you deserve better than me, because you're not the one for me. I can never love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Oh…" she whispered. "So you're breaking up with me."

Owen sighed and nodded.

"Ok… then…" she nodded and took a big sip of her beer and then put the bottle down. "I wish you well, Owen." she said and got up, and grabbing her bag, left the bar.

Owen just… sighed.

* * *

_One week later_

"Page me with the results," Callie said as she handed the chart to the resident and went to the nurses' station. Leaning on the counter, she sighed aloud.

"Long day?" Owen asked, looking up from the chart he was updating.

Callie looked at him, and sighing again, nodded. "How're you and Emma doing? Any 'taking it forward'?" She asked. "Please? I need some juicy gossip. My own life is so messed up, so some juicy gossip will help."

Owen chuckled, shaking his head. "Juicy Gossip is not gonna help you any."

"It is though. You never listen to gossip, never follow them and never care so you don't know. But I do. Please?"

Owen sighed. "I broke up with her," he said quietly, looking up at her face, searching for some reaction. He knew Callie liked Emma, so she might not like this.

"What?!" Callie gasped. "Why?"

"It's… complicated."

"I thought Emma was what you needed. 'Simple'. You said it yourself, so how is it complicated?"

"_I _am the complicated one, so…"

"So what are you gonna do?"

Owen shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "Update this chart."

Callie sighed. "Alright," she said and then went forward patting his shoulder. "Hey, if you ever needed someone to vent on… I've got a messed up and complicated life myself, but I could be a good listener too."

"Thank you," he smiled thankfully.

"Anytime," she said and patted his shoulder again, smiling.

* * *

_Two months later_

Owen took a breath and took a big bite of his burger. It'd been long day. He'd had back to back surgeries and he hadn't had a chance to sit down and he was, also, starving. He could hear a very loud symphony being played in his stomach and this burger was really needed. He sipped on his soda and was about to take another bite of the burger when his pager went off. Mouth open, having been ready to take a bite, Owen stared at the delicious burger and then, putting it down, he sighed. This was so unfair. He deserved this food and it was way too cruel to page him at that time. But he had to put the pager and whatever its matter was, first.

He grabbed the pager and looked at it. It was a page from Robbins, saying he had to go to the peds floor. Sighing again, he wiped his mouth clean and got up, walking out of his office and leaving his dear food behind.

"What's up?" Owen asked, as he spotted Arizona at the nurses' station. She was updating a chart with a pen that had a bunny at the top of it.

She looked up from the chart and smiled slightly. "We have a family-less baby girl, about one year old. Someone's found her in a park and there's no identification with her. As the chief, you needed to know this, and call the social services," she said. "I can't believe how someone can leave their baby in a park, in the middle of the bushes… I examined her; she's pretty healthy. She was just starving to death but now she's fine."

Owen nodded. "Oh, alright. I'll call social services," he said and then, sighed and shook his head. "Yeah some people are unbelievable… though the mother may have had her reasons… but still it's not this baby's fault and it's so unfair to her."

Arizona nodded, sighing as well. "She's pretty cute, though. You can't stop staring at her; you can't get enough of her. She's such a cutie," she said, smiling at the thought of the little girl. "You wanna see her?"

Owen shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said and smiled a bit.

"Alright," she said. She put the last note on the chart and handed it to the nurse and then put the bunny head pen in the pocket of her lab coat. "Let's go, this way," she said, leading him to where the little girl was.

Owen closed the door to the room, as Arizona went forward and looked at the baby, who was fast asleep. Slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake the baby, Owen stepped forward and looked at the little girl. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her beautiful and cute face. She was an Asian little baby, with a pair of closed almond-formed eyes _he was sure of the beauty of them when they were open_ and with black, curly hair, which was now sweaty and stuck to her head. She was just beautiful.

"Oh… my…" Owen whispered, not able to take his eyes off of the little girl's face. Arizona was right; he couldn't get enough of her beauty and cuteness.

"Told you so…" Arizona whispered back, grinning.

Owen just stared at the little girl. She was all cute and beautiful, but… she was one more thing, as well. Yes, she was so alike his _Damsel in Distress, _as if she was a mini version of Cristina. That was what had taken his breath away.

He had always thought about what would've happened if Cristina and him had ever stayed together and had finally started to have a family. He'd always pictured their little, happy family and their kid or maybe even kids. He'd always pictured and even dreamed about what their baby would've looked like. And this, this baby was exactly what he'd pictured. She wasn't even alike what he'd pictured, she was _exactly _that.

He smiled and looked at Arizona. "She'd very cute," he whispered. "So… I have to go… call the social services now," he added and walked out of the room.

* * *

_One month later_

"Dr. Hunt?" Owen heard someone say and turned around to see the man in brown suit.

"Oh, Mr. Bernards," he said, smiling and shaking the man's hand. "Is everything alright?" he asked worried. He'd been waiting to get the news from him finally and now he was personally there, at the hospital. He didn't know if it was a sign for good news or bad.

"More than alright, doctor," he said, smiling. "You should go to exam room number 4, now. Someone is waiting for you there."

"What? Who?" Owen asked, confused.

Mr. Bernards smiled again. "Let's go there, you'll see."

Still frowning and confused, Owen started to follow him to exam room 4. He opened the door and saw an over-smiling Arizona there. As Owen stepped in the room, he stopped still, mouth open, staring at Arizona's little patient.

Mr. Bernards smiled. "Congratulations, Dr. Hunt. She is officially and legally your daughter now. There are some forms that you need to sign and also, for birth certification and other IDs we need a name, today. So you should also decide what you want to name her."

Owen frowned and stared at the little girl on the exam table, then at Arizona and then at Bernards. "I'm sorry… what did you say?"

"She's your daughter Owen!" Arizona said, smiling ear to ear. "She's your daughter!"

"Oh!" Owen said. "Oh? Oh!" he frowned more and then his face broke out to a big smile. "Oh my God! Oh… she's… my… Oh. I can't believe it. Oh God." He seriously could not believe it. After one month of fighting for her and trying to prove to everyone that he would be a good father for that girl, she was finally his. She was his. He gulped hard, and stepped forward, staring down at the little girl. She, also, gave him a huge smile and reached up, showing him she needed a hug. Smiling even more, he picked her up and after kissing each of her cheeks several times, hugged her tight.

Both Arizona and Bernards had huge smiles on their faces as they watched this beautiful scene.

Just then Callie stuck her face in the doorway. "Arizona? Could I get a peds consult?" she asked and then saw the huge smile on her face, then followed the direction of her gaze and found Owen there, hugging the little Asian girl he'd fought to adopt for a month. "Oh she's here?" she asked, a smile ready to light up her face. Every time she'd see Owen with this little girl and how happy he was, Callie couldn't help but smile.

Owen turned around and looked at Callie. "She's my daughter. It's legal now!" he exclaimed in an over-excited tone. "She's my daughter!"

"Oh my God!" Callie almost screamed. "Oh she's finally yours!"

"Yes!"

Bernards, although not so willing to spoil this beautiful scene, had to interrupt them. "So… Dr. Hunt. Let's let Dr. Robbins continue her checkup for her health certification while we do the paperwork?"

Owen looked back at him. "Yeah, yes," he said handing _his _daughter to Arizona and, although not so willing to leave his daughter even for one second, followed Bernards out of the room. Callie also followed them.

After signing a load of papers, it was finally time to choose a name. It'd been a month that Owen's met this little girl, but he hadn't come up with a name for her. "So what's your choice?" Callie asked, exited.

Owen looked at her and then looked at the direction of the exam room. He remembered the first time ever he'd saw this little girl. She had taken his breath away because she looked so alike Cristina. That was why he'd fallen in an immediate love with this little girl and had wanted to be her father.

It'd been almost 3 months since Cristina's left and he'd tried so hard to forget her. He knew if he didn't finally move on from her, he'd finally break under the pressure of missing her. But still, she was still the love of his life. He wanted his daughter's name, not to be 'Cristina', but something similar to that.

"Crissa," he whispered and then looked back at Callie. "It's Crissa. Crissa Hunt."

"Oh, that's beautiful," she said, smiling and nodding.

Owen turned to Bernards, then. "Crissa Hunt," he said again, "Her name should be Crissa."

* * *

_Three years later_

"Daddy!" four-year-old, little Crissa exclaimed as she saw her dad standing in the doorway of the daycare and ran to him.

Owen chuckled and picked her up, swaying around. "Daddy Missed Crissa so much today," he said, kissing her little, round cheek.

"Crissa missed daddy too," she said and smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

Owen chuckled and kissed her other cheek. "Alright let's go home"

"Let's!"

He put her down and took her hand and then, the father and daughter walked out of the hospital to the parking lot. Owen seated Crissa in her car seat and fastened the safety belts of the seat. Then, he got in the car and started to drive to their apartment _when he had decided to try and adopt Crissa, he'd bought an apartment near the hospital, because he knew no one would give a baby to someone who lived in a trailer.

They arrived home and then, Owen started preparing some super. When they finished eating their food, Owen took Crissa to her bedroom. April and Callie had helped decorate her room and it was full of pink things, but Crissa was turning out to be so irritated by all the pinkness and Owen had promised to change her bedroom's decoration soon. Her being a girl and not liking pink really reminded Owen of Cristina. And that and the fact that she looked a lot like her weren't the only things Crissa had in common with Cristina. It was just so unbelievable how much they had in common.

Owen helped his little girl into her pajamas and put her in her bed. "So what story you want me to read to you?" he asked as he looked through the books she had in her bookcase. "Cinderella, Snow white, the little mermaid."

Crissa shook her head. "Those are all boring," she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't want story tonight… could I ask you a question?"

Owen sat more comfortably on the ground and started stroking his daughter's wild black curls. "Sure, ask away," he said, smiling at her.

"Do I have a mom?" she asked in a serious tone.

Owen stopped stroking her hair and just stared at her, not knowing what to tell her. She didn't know her real mother had left her in the park and didn't even know Owen was not his real dad. He couldn't tell all of that truth to her when she was so little and her heart was so fragile. He would definitely tell her the truth when she was old enough to understand why he hadn't told it to her before. But now… what was he gonna answer? "Uh… why do you ask that?"

She shrugged. "All of my friends have a mom. And Sofia even has two moms. But I don't have one," she said looking down. "Where have they got their mom from?"

Owen sighed, and then smiled. "You don't _get _a mom, Crissa. Actually a mom and a dad, kinda, _get _a child," he said. "Your mom… she's not here, well… she's gone."

"To where?"

Owen sighed. He had no idea about her real mom. "I… don't know, Crissa."

"Has she… left me? Was I a bad girl?"

"No!" he shook his head. "But I don't know why she's left. I just know that she loved you very much."

Crissa nodded. "How did she look like?"

Owen took a breath and thought for a moment. How would he know? But wait… he told himself. "She looked exactly like you, Crissa. She was so so beautiful." He smiled, he knew, then, that he was not talking about Crissa's real mom, but about whom he'd always wished would be the mother of his child and give him a mini version of herself, his Damsel in Distress.

Crissa, smiled sadly. "I wish I could see her…" she said quietly.

Owen sighed, not really liking to see her sad like this. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Maybe you can see her in your dreams though," he told her. "So, now, close your eyes and fall into sweet dreams."

She lifted her head and kissed her dad on his cheek and then leaned back on her pillow. "Good night daddy."

"Good night, Crissa."

* * *

**So this was the longest chapter I'd ever written in my life. But I really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it as well.**

**Please, as you always do so kindly, tell me in your reviews what you think of this chapter. :)**

**Thank you again, for reading and liking this story. **


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting You Again

**Thank you all again for your beautiful reviews. And also for all the new faves and follows :). It really warms my heart when I see how many people like this story. A big THANK YOU! :D**

**Someone asked about Owen's giving up the chief job. Thanks for mentioning that! I actually forgot to include it in the previous chapter. Yes, Owen gave up his chief position to Bailey so he would have more free time to take care of Crissa. I'll probably have it mentioned in the next chapters. Thanks again. :)**

**And also someone else asked why I didn't mention Owen's friends realizing how Crissa looked like Cristina. Well of course they did realize which is why Meredith immediately understood what Crissa meant when she told her about her adulthood. But the previous chapter was kinda just Owen's so, I didn't feel the need to include what other characters thought or felt. However, that ****_will _****definitely be mentioned in future chapters. Thanks for your question though. :)**

**Please, enjoy the ninth chapter, aka what you all have been waiting for, for quite a long time ;)**

* * *

"Alright, I'll stay here and you can go bring him here," Cristina said as she smiled slightly.

"Yay!" she exclaimed happily with the widest smile and ran to find her dad.

Cristina stood there, smiling to herself, to fulfill her promise and wait for Crissa's father. She wondered why this little girl was so insistent to have her and her dad meet. She also wondered who her dad could be. There wasn't an Asian male doctor that she remembered working there; probably he'd joined the hospital when she'd left. She sighed and looked down, staring at the tiles while waiting. Then, she heard her named being exclaimed and looked up, smiling. She saw Crissa walking towards her and also saw the hand of her dad being dragged by her. She followed the hand until she met the face and then, her smile froze. Her smile froze and her eyebrows started to get knitted and then, slowly, the smile faded away. On the other hand, her heart was skipping a mile a minute. For the second time that day her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't even feel it beat.

"Daddy, meet Cristina, my adulthood. Cristina meet my dad," Crissa said as she looked at Cristina, smiling sweetly, and then at her dad.

Only when Crissa spoke did Cristina realize she had been holding her breath. She finally let it out shakily and locked gaze with Crissa. She wasn't sure if she could even look up at the person who was said to be her… dad?

"It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Cristina," he said politely, as he extended his hand towards her.

She could see his outstretched hand from the corner of her eyes and finally got the courage to, slowly, look up at him. "L-likewise," she said as she had a broad, fake, and awkward smile on her lips. She hesitantly brought her hand and gave his a light shake. And when she did that, a light shiver went down her spine. She wondered how she could still feel like this even after five years of separation.

Their hands finally separated after what seemed like eternity and they looked at each other again, both having awkward, polite smiles on their lips. "My name is Owen Hunt. I'm Crissa's dad," he said. He took in a breath and let it out shakily, not even knowing what to do next. He knew who he was gonna meet when Crissa came and asked him to come and meet her 'adulthood'. Meredith had told him the previous day that Cristina had come to Seattle. So he knew.

"Owen Hunt…" Cristina repeated, nodding, not knowing what to say, either.

In the meanwhile, little Crissa was looking back and forth at Cristina and her dad, having noticed the strange looks on their faces and their awkward smiles. She wondered what the matter was with them.

"Daddy," Crissa started as she looked up at him. "Does she look like mom?"

_Her mom? _Cristina wondered. She was a bit confused there. Owen had an Asian-looking daughter who had a mom? She was six and Cristina had been away for only 5 years. None of it made sense, unless Owen had been with another Asian woman while he was still with Cristina and now he had this girl. The thought of it brought a disgusted look to Cristina's face, but she soon faded it.

Owen looked down at Crissa as she asked her question and then looked at Cristina once, noticing the confused look on her face and then looked back at Crissa. "Uh…" he started. "S-somehow…"

Crissa nodded and smiled, looking up at Cristina. "So my mom had been beautiful," she said.

Her comment brought a smile to Cristina's face. "Thanks for thinking I'm beautiful," she said.

"You really are!" she said, giving Cristina another sweet smile.

"Ok, so… I met your dad. And I think I better go, now," she said. She then looked up at Owen. "It was… nice meeting you Ow-… Dr. Hunt," she nodded politely and then smiled at Crissa once more. "I may see you tomorrow, Crissa," she said and with that walked away, out of the hospital.

* * *

She sat on the bed of her hotel room, putting her face in her hands. Lots and lots of thoughts were roaming her head all at once. Owen had a six-year-old daughter. Owen had a six-year-old daughter. She was six and Cristina had been away for only five years. Had Owen cheated on her then? Oh, she had to figure it out, she had to.

She searched for her phone in her bag and, as she found it, started dialing Alex's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"What are you up to?" she asked, her voice showing nothing like her being in a normal 'hey what's up?' state.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"That's not my answer!"

"Ooh, alright. I'm about to go check on a patient, why?"

"When your shift's over, you should come to my hotel room. We need to talk."

"What' happened?"

"Just do it," she said. "Just come here." And then she hung up. She threw the phone on the bed and lay down on it, sighing. She needed answers.

* * *

"Could you ask the room service to bring some beer or something?" Alex asked as he settled on the sofa in Cristina's hotel room.

Cristina sighed, shaking her head. She grabbed the phone of the room and tossed it at him. "Do it yourself! Just soon,"

"Geez!" he exclaimed and dialed the room service number, ordering some bottles of beer and some snack. "Alright, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Who's Crissa? I mean I do know who she is. She'd Owen's daughter. What's her story? Who's her mom? When did Owen had her? Just… just tell me everything you know about her. I'm going crazy with all of these unanswered questions haunting my head."

Alex stared at her for a second and sighed. "I thought you'd said you never wanted to know what's up with Owen. I would've told you everything when they were happing."

"I didn't, then. I do now. I need to know…" she said, "Please."

Alex nodded and sighed again. "Don't worry. She'd his adoptive daughter. It wasn't even half a year that you'd gone when he met that one-year-old girl and a month later, she was his daughter."

"But… Crissa was talking about her mother? Who's her mom? Adoptive mom… or whatever?"

"There's no mom. He just wouldn't tell her that he was not her real dad and that her real mom had left her in the bushes in the middle of a park. So he's probably made up a story about her mom. And there's no adoptive mom. Crissa is the only woman in Owen's life."

Cristina just stared at Alex, taking it all in. Just then, the bell rang and Alex jumped up to go get his beers and snacks. He came back and sat back down on the sofa, giving Cristina a bottle of beer.

Cristina was silent. She grabbed the bottle and took a little sip and remained silent. "She looks a lot like me…" she said quietly after some time.

Alex nodded and took a sip of his own beer. "That can be why he chose to adopt her and name her 'Crissa', right?"

She looked up at Alex and just stared at him. "Oh…" she whispered, looking down. "…maybe..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More C/O interaction will be in the next chapter.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated. Please let me know what you thought of this. :) I really do love reading them. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Those Moments of Ours

**A big thank you to all of you, amazing readers. All those review/new favorite/new follower alerts that I get just really…. Ughhh…. I just love you all. There's no word to describe it. I'm just over the moon. I can't believe this many people actually like this story! I LOVE YOU!**

**Also, I do try to shorten the gap between each chapter as much as I can, but I do have a life too. But I do try. :)**

**Now! Please enjoy the tenth chapter! (I said there would be more drama in this chapter, but now I'm not really sure if they do qualify as drama... Hope you do enjoy though :) )**

* * *

"Bonne journée. Et ne dérangez pas trop les infirmières. Je vous verrai demain, en espérant que vous soyez libérée d'ici quelques jours." Cristina said as she left her patient's room. Just like every day she would go change to her clothes and go home then. She turned around to walk to the attendings' lounge when she saw a small head of black curls, similar to her own, standing in front of her with one of her famous sweet smiles. "Hello, Cristina," she said and smiled even more.

Cristina raised her eyebrows and smiled as well. "Crissa! What are you doing here at the cardio wing?" she asked the little girl.

"I asked someone where I could find you and they said here," she said.

"Uh, ok. But you know you're not supposed to be wandering around the hospital alone?" she said and then shook her head. "Anyways. Why were you looking for me?"

Crissa shook her head. "Everyone knows me here and I'm always everywhere so that's not a problem." She then started walking, making Cristina follow her. "Well I needed to ask you something," she said and sat on a bench on their way.

Wondering what she wanted to ask her, Cristina sat next to her on the bench.

"Well, could I ask you a so very personal question?" she asked, hopefully.

Cristina raised her eyebrows, wondering what personal question a six-year-old could ask her. "Uh… well…" she chuckled lightly. "It depends. You ask and I see if I can answer it or not."

Crissa nodded, smiling. "Are you single?"

Cristina just stared at her, eyebrows raised, and chuckled again. "Well… yeah… why?"

Crissa, not sure if she had to continue, shrugged. "Well… so is my dad and well I was think-…"

"Hold on, hold on," Cristina interrupted her, an amused smirk on her lips. "You're gonna ask me to date your dad, aren't you?"

Crissa just nodded. "Would you do that? He's so lonely and you're so pretty."

"Well, Crissa. I understand that you don't want to see your dad alone… but.. I am not sure if me dating him…" she couldn't help but let another amused smile show. "… is a good idea. You know. I actually don't work here and I go back to my own city in a couple of days and I can't really… _date _your dad."

Crissa gasped and Cristina could swear she heard her heart break and it really saddened Cristina. "Does this mean I won't see you again? Won't you ever come back here?"

Cristina smiled sadly at her. "Unfortunately… it means that. Well, you know. You can send postcards to me, letters. We can still be friends, you know?" Cristina couldn't believe she just asked this girl to send 'postcards' to her.

"Ugh, it's 2019. Skype is old-fashioned enough! Postcards?!"

Cristina, again, let out an amused chuckle. "How old are you to know what skype is?"

Crissa shrugged. "Today's children are so smart! I am glad we do have skype. I'd miss you a lot."

Cristina smiled. "I would to. So we have skype."

Crissa nodded and leaned back against the bench and fell silent for a minute, then again turned to look at Cristina. "I really wish you could date my dad though. Maybe you could be my mom eventually…" she said, smiling sadly.

"Well I don't not wish I'd had a step-daughter like you, but… it's kinda not such a good idea."

"Right," Crissa said nodding. "Wouldn't you date him if you could stay here?"

Cristina bit her lower lips. She was aware that it was Owen they were talking about. Her once-to-be loved husband. "Well, you've got such a handsome dad. And with those blue eyes and that blonde hair… everyone wishes to be able to date him. I'd lie if I said I don't want to too." She said, shrugging. "I'm sure there's a line of women waiting to be dating him. Women… much better than me."

Crissa sighed and looked down at her feet. "There's actually a line…" she said quietly. "And there's one woman who just doesn't leave my dad alone. She thinks if she keeps baking banana bread for me, I'll agree to her and my dad dating."

Cristina suddenly sat up suddenly. "Oh…" whispered. "D-… does you dad like her too?"

Crissa shook her head. "He doesn't seem to like her. She's really annoying. She's just too nice."

Cristina smirked. "Too nice. I know what you mean. But at least she bakes some sweets!"

"I _hate _her banana breads," she shook her head, frowning.

Cristina sighed, lightly. She did have an idea who that woman could be. "What' her name?"

"Banana bread witch!" Crissa said, frowning even more, with so much hate in her voice.

Cristina again chuckled amusedly. "Oh I love how you call her," she said, smirking.

Crissa, smiled too, at the thought of it. Then she chuckled. "I should get rid of her, soon."

"Well, good luck in that!" Cristina said, laughing lightly. "Alright, so I've got to get going. See you tomorrow probably." She got up and, patting Crissa's little shoulder, walked away. Crissa stared at Cristina and watched her leave. The little girl sighed; she had to somehow get Cristina to date her dad though. She really liked her, a lot.

* * *

Cristina opened the door to the lounge and found it empty. Sighing out of tiredness, she walked to her locker and grabbed her clothes and was about to go change into them when her pager went off. Frowning, she put the clothes back in the locker and grabbed her pager. Who would possibly page her? Not that she worked in this hospital. She was just responsible for her own patient. She really hoped nothing had happened to her patient. _ER. 911. _She read and frowned even more, then shrugged and put her lab coat back on and rushed to the ER.

As she arrived at the pit, she searched for any crisis that would probably need her urgently, then she saw Owen struggling to bring a patient back to life. Her eyes fixed on him, she asked a nurse who had paged her. "Dr. Hunt needed cardio. Well, you're the only cardio surgeon available right now," the nurse answered and walked away. Cristina nodded at him and walked to Owen.

She could feel the palms of her hands getting sweaty. How could he possibly still make her hands sweat after five years? She groaned inwardly and decided to be as professional as possible, hoping her hands would just stop sweating. "You paged Cardio, Dr. Hunt?" she asked as she observed a little sigh of relief escape his mouth as the patient was stable again.

He turned round at that sound and looked at her. He gulped silently, just having realized who was standing in front of him. "Um… yes…" he nodded.

Wouldn't he just stop staring right into her eyes? She was fighting tooth and nail, after all, trying to keep professional. She didn't even know what she'd do if she failed to be professional. She had no idea.

After another awkward second passed, Owen looked away from her and back at the patient, then, started giving her all the information she needed to know. She went forward to start examining the patient when he started crashing again. After a lot of trying to stop the crisis, Cristina finally said that they needed to take the patient to the OR.

* * *

"So would you go update his family?" Cristina asked as both she and Owen walked in the scrub room and started scrubbing out. "After all, I don't really work here."

"You basically saved his life though. But, alright I'll do it," he agreed and smiled slightly.

Noticing the smile on his lips, Cristina couldn't help but smile slightly too. The awkwardness that had been there between them was a bit subsided by the amazing surgery and team-work they just performed together. "It was a good surgery," Cristina commented, looking at him briefly and then back at the OR and the patient who was being wheeled out of the room.

Owen nodded. "Right," he said, simply, and then turned to look at her. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure if it was appropriate, but decided to say it anyways. "It's kinda a miracle that this guy stayed alive, you know? I think… it's worth celebrating… I mean. We could celebrate having saved this life, don't you think?" he asked as he looked at her, hesitantly.

Having dried her hand and put the towel away, Cristina just stared at the OR. Did he just ask her out? She bit on her lower lip and looked up at him after some second. "Um…" she said with a hesitant look on her face.

"Joe's is not so… far away…" he shrugged.

"Well… um… don't you have to take Crissa home? I mean…"

"Oh, she's going to Meredith's. She has a play date with little Bailey."

She nodded. "Oh… play date?" the thought of it brought a little smile to her lips.

"Yeah, well they're both the same age so they've actually grown up with each other. Crissa practically forces the little boy to have tea parties with her. Both Zola and Sofia are busy with their school stuffs so there's no girl for her to play with," Owen said with a little smile on his lips, as well.

"Oh Zola and Sofia go to school!" Cristina chuckled. "I miss those two a lot."

"I bet they do too."

"I bet not. I'm not even sure if they remember me."

"They do! Zola still has a picture of you on her bedside table and Sofia still draws you and me in her pictures as her godparents. They still ask about you."

Cristina just stared at him. "Oh…" she whispered. "They really do?" Cristina couldn't believe she still had a place in the heart of those girls. They were actually the first two kids she'd ever loved truly in her life; they were her goddaughters after all. She smiled, slightly and looked down on the floor.

"You should go and see them, it'll make them a lot happy," Owen said, dragging her out of her thoughts.

Cristina shrugged. "I'm not sure if their moms really do want me to do that though. They don't seem really… interested in me."

"Well…" Owen shrugged again. "I think they miss you even more than their kids do." He stared at her. "Everyone misses you."

Cristina sighed and looked up at him, smiling weakly and sadly. "Alright." She nodded.

"Alright… what?"

"Let's go to Joe's… celebrate."

"Oh! Alright, let's!" he said, trying so hard not to let a big, goofy smile form his lips.

She smiled slightly at him and they started to go out of the room. "Oh, wait!" she suddenly said.

"What happened?" Owen asked, confused and bit worried. He was worried she had changed her mind.

"Uh… well… Crissa shouldn't see us go out together…" she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Why?" Owen was confused.

"Well…" Cristina started but then paused. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Owen. "Earlier today she asked… if I wanted to… um… date you."

"What?" Owen asked, quite surprised and let out a light, amused chuckle.

"Yeah… she's probably looking for a wife for you," Cristina nodded and looked down. "And if she sees us going out together… she might think I've agreed to… d-date you…"

Owen nodded. "Didn't you… agree?" he asked out of blue and then, when he just realized what he'd said wanted to hit himself hard.

Cristina's eyes got fixed on the floor as she heard Owen say that; she was not sure if she could look up at him again. "Um… well… it's… well… um…"

"Let's just go to Joe's," Owen said, trying to save her from the awkward situation. He checked his watch then. "They must've arrived at Mer's by now even, so it's all safe to go out."

She finally looked up at him, gratefully. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"To the life we saved today," Owen said.

"To the life we saved today," Cristina repeated and their glasses clicked. She smiled at him, glad they were still able to have these moments with each other, after five years, without any awkwardness. She sipped on her glass silently.

"So… how's Paris?" Owen asked after some moment of some mutual, relaxing silence.

"It's… nice," Cristina answered, simply. "A lot different from Seattle. But it's nice."

Owen nodded. "I hope you're happy… there. That's always been my wish for you," he said, looking down at his glass and then brought it up to his lips and sipped on it.

Cristina looked up at him and fixated her gaze on him. "I hope you're too. Well, I'm sure you are. Crissa… she's always been what you wanted. I'm sure she makes you really happy."

"She does," Owen nodded, the thought of his daughter bringing a smile to his face. "A lot."

Cristina smiled, glad that it was so. She picked up her glass to take another sip when her phone started ringing. She put the glass down and searched for her phone in her handbag. She looked at screen and suddenly realized that she'd never been out of her hotel room until that hour of night. Because she would receive this call every night when she was at her hotel.

She picked up the call and left Owen at the other side of the table, listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Oh hello there!" she said, a big smile on her lips.

"Oh you missed me today?

I did too.

Yeah I had nice day.

Oh! I'm glad you did too.

What?

In my bed?" she laughed lightly.

"So you wanna do it in my bed because you miss me?

Maybe I do it in my hotel room bed too, so I won't miss you." She laughed even more.

"Of course. We can do it together when I'm back.

In your bed this time.

It'll be awesome." She chuckled and then her face turned soft.

"I do too.

I love you too just… a lot!

I'll be back soon. Promise.

Have sweet dreams. Good night, my love.

I love you." She smiled so softly and lovingly and then hung up.

She hadn't even noticed Owen was watching her, with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. She put the phone away and then picked up her glass, sipping on it, still smiling.

"Uh… um…" he started, a bit awkwardly. "I just realized… Crissa has a yearly peds check up tomorrow morning… I… I have to go pick her up and put her to bed… so… I have got to go."

It was then that she remembered about Owen being on the other side of the table. "Oh… well, it's fine," she nodded, smiling slightly. "See you tomorrow."

"You too," he said as he gave her a forced smile and grabbed his coat, then putting some bills on the table walked out of the bar. Thoughts were roaming his head. Who was that person on the phone? Someone who Cristina just loved too much… and wanted to do it with him in his bed when she was back? Owen just wanted to leave Cristina at that moment because he just couldn't stay there.

Cristina, slightly confused by the sudden change in his behavior, just sipped on her drink. She was so emotionally occupied by the phone call that she hadn't even noticed Owen had listened to it too and that was why his behavior had suddenly changed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) **

**Please, tell me in your reviews what you think of this chapter. :) I really do love reading them and really appreciate them. :)**

**Next chapter will be up by probably Wednesday night, or Thursday at most. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 The Other Woman

**Thank you again for the follows, favorites, and the lovely reviews. Keep them coming! :)**

**Here's the 11****th**** chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Owen yawned as he reached the nurses' station and leaned on the counter. He had had a long surgery and was just so exhausted. Rubbing his face a few times, he finally removed his scrub cap. He was so glad he had given up his chief job when Crissa was his daughter finally, it allowed him more time to spend in the OR, doing what he was made to do. His army experience had given him a great sense of leadership and no one could deny that he was a good chief, but he had decided it was enough. Crissa needed more attention and he missed being in the ER and OR almost every time instead of his office.

He decided to go to the attendings' lounge to make some coffee for himself to, maybe, lessen the exhaustion. Though, it was a good exhaustion. He liked it, actually. He was about to turn in a corner to take the path leading to the lounge when he ran into someone. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you," he apologized and then looked at the person to see who they were.

"Owen!" she exclaimed. "It's fine. I was kinda going to look for you, but I saw you anyways. Where's Crissa? I brought strawberry pie for her."

"Emma… hi," he said and smiled slightly, then looked down at what she had in her hands. "Why did you want to look for me?"

"Right! Hi!" she said shaking her head and grinning. "I forgot that." Then she shrugged. "Well I baked this today and I thought I'd bring some for Crissa and you. I thought she might like it."

Owen nodded, smiling. "I'm sure she'll like it, she's a fan of strawberry, but… you didn't have to do this." He said, sighing lightly. He didn't know why she would keep doing this, actually. Emma had walked out of the bar and wished him well 5 years ago, when he told her about Cristina. He thought she had walked out of his life and was thankful, because he didn't want her to hurt by sticking around him. She was too good and too precious and he just couldn't let her be wasted in this way. She deserved better than a man who would get drunk over his ex-wife. She deserved to be truly and completely loved by someone. She didn't deserve the pain he would cause her by _pretending_ to completely love her.

He hadn't seen her, nor heard of her in three years. But one day, when he and his four-year-old daughter arrived home, he found her at the doorstep, greeting them with a box of banana bread. He didn't know why she was back but then slowly realized that she wanted to be in his life again. He couldn't have let her, though. He was still not over Cristina _especially since he would see a younger version of her every day_ and nothing had changed. Emma still didn't deserve that pain. He had tried to push her away, to make her realize that she should let go, but every day she would come to the hospital with a new kind of cake. Owen had realized that with all those sweets she somehow wanted to win Crissa's heart. She probably had thought Crissa would love her and persuade her dad, eventually, to make Emma her mom.

However all of those attempts seemed to have the exact opposite result. With each new kind of muffin and cake, Crissa would be more resentful against her. She probably didn't like sharing her dad. Plus, she was way too smart and probably had understood the main reason behind all of the banana bread. But with all Crissa had done to show her she didn't like her and all that Owen had done to show her that he wasn't hers, Emma still pinned over Owen. Owen couldn't understand her. Where was her pride? She seemed to have put away her pride and self-respect to just have Owen. Didn't she realize that he was not hers? Did she want him _that _badly? Owen didn't know what had happened to this woman.

Now, Cristina was back. All of the feelings had come rushing back to him. The moment Meredith told her she was back, he knew he was not gonna be acting normally. Acting normally around her had never been easy for him; it wouldn't be easy now, either, especially after 5 years of withdrawal. He knew, when he saw a glimpse of her wild curls before the doors of the elevator close, that he was not gonna sleep easily anymore. And when Crissa made them met, when they shook hands, when he heard her angelic voice again, when he saw her smile again, when his heart heard hers singing again, he knew he wasted 5 years' time to forget the unforgettable. And now, that all the feelings had come back to him, he knew _had to _make Emma realize that she had to let him go. He just couldn't not think about Cristina for one second. Cristina would go back to Paris soon and she might never come back again, but he was not gonna pretend to be over her anymore. And Emma had to realize this and go, and find someone who would love her like Owen loved Cristina. Someone who she would be everything for. She _had to _let Owen go.

"Where do I find her?" Emma asked, dragging Owen back to reality and out of his thoughts. He looked at her, not knowing what she meant, and frowned questioningly. "Crissa."

"Oh! She's probably at the daycare, or maybe just wandering around. You may find her anywhere," Owen said and then looked at the pie again. "Thanks for that again, but you really don't have to keep doing this."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know I want to," she said and walked away to go find the six-year-old.

* * *

Crissa went to the nurses' station at the cardio wing and sat at one of the chairs behind the counter. No one minded this. Almost everyone all over the hospital were used to seeing the head of curls being everywhere. And of course, everyone always kept an eye on her and looked after her. Because if anything ever happened to her, Dr. Hunt would kill them all.

She took off her backpack and took out her iPad from it and started playing with it. Kids of 2019. iPad was the least they would have. "Oh, Miss Hunt, we see you a lot at Cardio. Are you interested in hearts?" One of the residents asked, smiling, as she approached the station and noticed her there.

She looked up and gave her one of her sweet smiles. "I'm waiting for my new friend to finish visiting her patient," she said.

"Oh and who's that new friend?"

"Dr. Yang!" she said, smiling at the thought of her new friend. She then went back to her iPad.

"Oh, Crissa! I finally found you. Didn't think I'd find you here." Emma said as she approached the station and grinned widely at her. "Hello, how're you doing?"

Crissa looked up from her iPad and at her and then at the box she placed on the counter that seemed to contain some kind of cake and rolled her eyes slightly. "Hey, Emma," she said, forcing a smile. She just couldn't give a sweet smile to that woman. She _was _nice and kind and her cakes and muffins _were _actually amazing, but Crissa just didn't like her. She didn't know why not, she just didn't. There was something about her that didn't let Crissa like her. Why couldn't she just get that?

"I brought strawberry pie for you. Your dad said you're a fan of strawberry, so I hope you'll like this."

Crissa looked down at the box again, and gulped hard. She really did like strawberry a lot. "Thank you," she said softly.

In the meanwhile, Cristina had exited her French patient's room and was going to the nurses' station to give the chart back. She looked up from the chart and saw Crissa sitting there and smiled, but she didn't see the person she was talking to. "Miss Crissa! It's an honor to see you at the Cardio wing! Good morning!" she said and smiled.

Her greeting made both Crissa's and Emma's heard to turn and look at her. "Cristina!" Crissa exclaimed and jumped off her chair. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh, even more honored," she commented and placed her chart on the counter.

"C-Cr-… Cristina?" Emma asked, speechless. Was that really Cristina Yang? It couldn't be, no, no, no, no. She shook her head slightly. "What're you… doing here?"

Hearing the slightly familiar voice stuttering her name, she turned around and her eyes went wide. "Oh… um… Dr. Marling," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm here for a patient…"

Emma nodded, still surprised to see Cristina back there. She wondered if Owen knew about her being back. Well, of course he did, they were in once place, plus, she and Crissa seemed to have befriended quickly. Crissa seemed to like her a lot.

Crissa, on the other hand, was looking at them, slightly confused and frowning. "You know each other?" she asked, making them both turn and look at her.

Emma, looked at Cristina briefly and then back at Crissa. "Yes, well she did use to work here," Emma said.

Crissa was now more confused and looked at Cristina. "You did?" she asked. Cristina bit her lower lip and nodded slightly. "Does that mean you used to know my dad?"

"Of course she did," Emma said, "They used to be married even, didn't you know that?"

Hearing the words go out of Emma's mouth, Cristina's eyes went wide and she just stared at the legs of the chair Crissa had sat at and gulped. Then, she turned to Emma, giving her a 'what the hell' look.

Emma, not realizing what she'd just done, just looked questioningly at Cristina. They just stared at each other until a little gasp that escaped Crissa's throat made them turn and look at her in unison.

Crissa gasped and her eyes went wide, then gasped again and her eyes went wider, and then gasped for the third time and her eyes were the widest.

"Crissa? Are you ok?" Cristina asked worried and started go to the other side of the counter to see what was the matter with her but another gasp stopped her.

Crissa just looked at Cristina with wide eyes and an open mouth.

_They used to be married even. _

_She's my adulthood. I look a lot like her._

Crissa gasped again and this time tears started welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Crissa?" Cristina was getting so worried, not knowing what'd just happened to her.

"You're my mom!" she exclaimed as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Cristina's breathing stopped and she just stared at the little girl, speechless. "W-… I… uh… I… I… n-… I'm… I… no… uh…"

"My dad said you left us! Why would you do that?!"

"No, Crissa, I'm not… I… no…"

"You're the mother who left me!" she screamed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Crissa, listen to me!" Cristina went to the other side of counter to calm her down. "I'm not."

"Now you're lying!" she screamed louder, making everyone around them look at them. "I hate you!" She then shoved her iPad in her backpack and grabbing it, then ran away.

"Crissa!" Cristina called after her, but the little girl just cried and ran. Cristina put her hands on her forehead and let a shaky breath out and then turned, looking at Emma. "What the hell!" she yelled at her and ran to the direction to which Crissa ran, to find her.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Cristina was already gone. "I'm sorry… I didn't know… that she didn't know…" she said to nobody. She sighed and wanted to hit herself. "How stupid am I!" she whispered, leaning her elbows on the counter and put her face in her hands and sighed. Owen was so gonna hate her for this.

* * *

Meredith took off her scrub cap and leaned against the counter of the nurses' station at the neuro wing. She was waiting for Derek so they would go pick Bailey up from the daycare and take him for his annual pediatric check-up. She was about to grab her phone to call Alex to tell him they'd be there for the check-up soon, when she heard some screaming and crying. She looked at the direction from which the sound was coming and frowned. Then, she saw Crissa running and crying.

Worriedly, she went towards her and as she reached her, grabbed her little arm and stopped her. "Crissa, honey," she said making the girl look at her. "What's happened?"

Crissa just cried.

"Has anyone hurt you?"

Crissa just sobbed.

Meredith stroked her curls and wiped her tears. "Tell me what's happened?"

"Crissa?" Cristina called out as she saw her and rushed towards her. "Let me talk to you."

Meredith, confused looked up at Cristina and down at Crissa. And as Crissa saw Cristina screamed again and started crying louder, making Meredith frown more. She looked worriedly at Crissa and then angrily at Cristina. "Has _she _hurt you?"

Cristina tried to get Crissa to look at her, but then looked at Meredith and frowned. "I didn't!" she said, defensively.

Crissa cried more and more and then struggled to free herself from Meredith's grip, and once free started running away again.

Meredith got up and watched her run, worriedly. She turned to Cristina again and glared at her. "What did you do to her?"

Cristina, hands on forehead, sighed and, ignoring Meredith's glare, started to go to the ER.

* * *

Owen came out of the trauma room and sighed. He had just failed to revive a patient. Sighing once more he started to go to an on-call room to rest, but he stopped when he heard someone call out his name.

"Owen!" Cristina said rushing towards him. When she finally stopped running, she was breathless.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

"It's…it's Crissa," she said, sighing.

"What's happened to her?" Owen was worried now. What had happened to his daughter?

"It slipped out of Emma Marling's mouth that we used to be married and now she thinks I'm her mom, who left her and… and she says she hates me. She's been running around the hospital crying and… Meredith's with her now, trying to calm her down."

Owen just stared at her. "What?" he asked, as if he had heard none of her words.

"Crissa thinks I'm the mother who's left her."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know in your reviews how you liked this chapter. I really do love reading them. :)**

**The next chapter will be up probably next week, because this week is gonna be so crazy for me. **


	12. Chapter 12 Her Dad, Her Hero

**Thank you so very very much for the lovely, lovely reviews. :)**

**Please enjoy the 12th chapter. :)**

* * *

"Crissa thinks I'm the mother who's left her."

Owen just sighed, frustrated, and rubbed his face with his hands a couple of times. "I… I need to talk to her. I should talk to her," he said and started to go find her and Meredith.

"Hey!" Cristina called after him, making him stop. "What're you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know! Whatever that makes her feel better and make her believe that you're not her mom."

"The truth, for example?"

"Maybe… I may have to do that."

Cristina bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Don't."

"W-…" Owen looked at her confused and with furrowed eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"Don't tell her the truth. She's just too young. She doesn't have the capacity to know this. She's just… too young to find out that not only she doesn't have a mother but also the man she thinks is her father actually is not. It's just too much for her."

"I know," he nodded. He looked at her helplessly and sighed. "But what else should I do? Let her think you're her mom and hate you?"

"Yes, I mean… I'll be gone in a couple of days anyways. She doesn't have to deal with me. Just… it's better if she hates only me. It will ruin her if she loses you too, knowing you're not who she thought you were." She said, but then sighed. "Though, it'll also ruin her if she thinks I'm her mother. Because when I leave it's like her mom's left her again… and… I hope this was different."

"I do too."

Cristina felt so so bad, both for Owen and Crissa. She wished she could help them in some way, but there didn't seem to be any way of helping them.

"Maybe I make up a story." He broke the silence and looked at her again. "I can tell her that you and I separated like seven years ago and I just found someone who looked like you and then… she was born."

Cristina smiled, shaking her head. "That's a nice story… but however smart, she's still only six years old and she can't really comprehend it all."

"Right…" he let out desperately and sat down on the floor helplessly.

Cristina looked down at him with a sympathetic look on her face, then, sat down next to him.

Seeing her sit down from the corner of his eyes, he looked up and smiled thankfully. "I should make up a story though…"

* * *

"Are you better now? Do you want a glass of water?" Meredith asked, rubbing little Crissa's back. She then, reached for the paper tissue's box and handed one tissue to her.

She shook her head, her black curls shaking. Not looking at Meredith's face, she grabbed the tissue and muttered a 'thank you'.

Meredith smiled kindly and sat down next to her. "Now do you want to tell me what's happened?"

Finally, she looked up at her favorite aunt and hiccupped lightly. "My mom is back here and she denies that she's my mother and she's probably going to leave me again," she explained as she rubbed her eyes with paper tissue, not wanting more tears to flow.

Meredith's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the girl. "Your… mom?" She was a bit confused. Didn't she not have a mom? She was sure she didn't.

"I thought she was my adulthood, first, because we looke alike very much. But now I see why we're so alike…"

"Wait… your adulthood?" she questioned as she frowned even more. "Cristina?!"

The little girl just nodded her head, feeling more tears at the corner of her eyes.

"But Cristina is not your mom," Meredith said.

"Of course she is. She used to be married to my dad. Emma told me. And we look alike. Of course she is."

"Oh…" was Meredith's simple answer as she leaned back against the couch of the attendings' lounge, sighing lightly. Cristina and Owen's life had always been complicated. Not everyone could understand it now how was this little girl supposed to understand it all. Of course, they never were worried about explaining it all to Crissa, because no one ever expected to see Cristina Yang again. No one could've predicted that she would ever be back in Seattle, even though for only two weeks.

"I hate her. She left me and now she will leave me again. How can she do this to me? Does she not care about me? But if she doesn't why did she treated me so nicely all the time and became my friend? Does she want to be close to her daughter when she can like in films?" She looked up at Meredith helplessly, with so many questions roaming her little head.

Meredith sighed lightly. "Do you want me to take you to your dad? Maybe you two can talk and he can answer some of your question." She indeed had to take her to Owen. Suppose she would answer one of her question and the answer would not have been what Owen would've wanted his kid to know.

"Okay." She said softly and wiped the last of her tears.

"First let's wash your face." Meredith said, smiling kindly at her and grabbed her hand leading her to the small sink in the lounge.

* * *

Cristina looked at Owen and watched him being so deep in thoughts. It'd been almost half an hour that they had sat on the floor. She cleared her through, dragging him back to the present.

He looked at her at the sound of her. "What?"

She shrugged. "Do you need anything? I have to go, check on my patient and then go back to hotel and start… packing. I'll go back to Paris tomorrow night. So… just tell me if you need me to do anything regarding Crissa. If I can talk to her or something."

Owen sighed. "No… I think only I can solve this. But thanks for your offer," he said and smiling appreciatively.

"No problem," she said and got up from the floor.

"So you're going tomorrow?"

She nodded lightly and just got a small nod from him. Did he not like her to go? She though. "So I'll see you before I go today. Or probably tomorrow."

Owen nodded again and watched her walk away. "_Take care now_," he said before she was too far to hear.

At the sound of him, she stopped walking and turned around, a faint smile on her lips. "You too."

* * *

"Daddy," Crissa called as she saw him sitting on the floor and ran towards him, then sat next to him.

At the sound of his precious daughter he looked up, a smile lighting up his face. "Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her small body and hugged her close. Having noticed her puffy eyes, he smiled sadly. "Are you better now?" he asked her, stroking her little face.

She nodded. "How do you know I wasn't feeling better before?" she asked.

"Everyone in the hospital is talking about it. Everyone was worried about you. Well I wanted to come after you but when I heard you were with Aunt Meredith I thought maybe you needed some time with her." He said, kissing her tear stained cheek and then looked up at Meredith who was standing beside them, mouthing a thank you.

Meredith nodded, smiling lightly. "So I better go. Derek and Bailey are with Alex, I should join them for the appointment." She said. "See you later." And with that walked away, letting the father and daughter have some privacy.

"Did you love mom so much?" Crissa asked and turned to look at her dad.

Owen sighed, not knowing how to answer her question. He didn't know if he had to think about Cristina when answering her or her real mother. He just sighed.

"Did it hurt you when she left?"

"Crissa…" Owen whispered and smiled sadly. "Cristina… she did use to be my wife… and I really, really loved her a lot. It hurt deeply when she left, but… she is not your mother."

Crissa's eyebrows furrowed, she looked confused. "But she was your wife and I look exactly like her." She reasoned.

"Yes… it's complicated, Crissa. And it's a bit too soon for you to understand…"

"I am so smarter than my age though. You always say it."

"Of course. You're a genius, but… it's different."

"I wanna know," she demanded.

Not liking to see her that sad, Owen nodded. "When she left, I missed her so so much. So… I just found someone who looked a lot like her and… well… I… dated her and then you were born." Owen took a big breath not believing he was telling these to his six-year-old daughter. But Cristina was right, he couldn't have told the truth.

"So where's my mom?"

"I don't know… after you were born… she… just… left." Owen sighed aloud. "I'm sorry, Crissa. I know it's so hard for you. But, it's… this…"

Crissa, just staring at her dad's blue eyes, felt tears welling up in her eyes again. A single drop of it flowed down her face, making Owen's heart sink. She just nodded her little head, letting a couple more drops fall down her cheek.

Owen wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as close as he could, literally crushing her, and kissed her top of her head several times. He never liked seeing her cry.

The little girl was hurting badly, but at least she had this wonderful father who she loved so much. Just being in his strong arms would help her forget what had caused her pain. His father was wonderful. If every kid had both a mom and a dad, she had one dad who was better than any pair of parents. He was the best. He was her hero and her rock. He was her best friend. He was all that she had. She would never change him with anything. "I love you, daddy," she said softly, against his chest, as she was listening to his heart beating.

Owen smiled against her head and kissed it again. "I love you too."

"I think I should talk to Cristina and apologize. I talk to her so badly."

"I'm sure she will understand, Crissa. She was so worried about you, you know? She likes you a lot." Owen said. "But you can talk to her before she goes to her hotel tonight. Until then, do you want some ice cream?"

Hearing the word 'Ice cream', she jumped out of Owen's arms and smiled broadly. "Yes!"

Seeing that big smile on her face brought one to Owen's face. A smile, this was what he loved to see on her face not tears. "Let's go!" he said, getting up and picking her up, swinging her around, making her laugh out loud. "Let's go!" he said again as he put her down and, hand in hand, they stared to go get some ice cream from the cafeteria.

* * *

"Cristina!" Cristina heard her name being called and she turned around only to see Crissa running towards her, with a big smile on her face. The little girl ran and then hugged Cristina's leg tightly.

This put a big smile on Cristina face. She bent down to her level and smiled at her. "Hi," she said.

Crissa smiled even more broadly and wrapped her arms around Cristina's neck, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry for yelling at you today and saying I hated you." She said as she pulled away and looked down, embarrassed to look into her eyes. "I thought you were my mom and I was so angry, but dad explained everything to me."

Cristina smiled softly and grabbed her little chin, making her look at her. "You don't need to apologize, Crissa. I know how you felt."

Crissa smiled softly as well and hugged her again. She, deep down at heart, wished Cristina was really her mom, though. She was pretty and she was kind and she was smart and she was perfect. And she, now, knew how much her dad used to love her. Maybe he still loved her even. She knew Cristina would make both her and her dad happy, but she knew it was not possible. Cristina would go back to her own city soon and forever. But a little girl can always wish for the impossible.

Owen, on the other hand, was watching them hugging. No one could deny that it was a beautiful scene. And if you didn't clarify, no one could tell they weren't really mother and daughter. It made Owen feel sad, though. This was what he would always dream about. He, the love of his life, and their kid. He always wished for a daughter who looked exactly like Cristina. He just watched his every night dream having come to life, though he knew it hadn't really.

Crissa and Cristina finally stopped hugging and Cristina got up. She looked at Owen and nodded; he nodded back. The three of them just stood there in a mutual and comfortable silence until Cristina's phone went off and broke the silence. She took it out of the pocket of her lab coat and looked at the screen. Again, it was the phone call she would receive every night. But this time she had received it a bit soon. It was not even night yet.

"Hello? Hey, Margarit-… what?! What?! He what? Oh… God… you gave him strawberry ice cream?! I told you he was allergic. WHAT DID YOU DO?! I will kill you. How's he? He's chocking?! He's chocking and you're here talking to me. Freakin' take him to the hospital NOW. If anything happens to him, I swear, YOU WON'T CONTINUE YOUR LIFE! I'll be there, just take him to the hospital!"

She hung up the phone, her face red and hot, her heart beating a mile a minute and her breathing ragged. She turned around, only to see two pairs of confused eyes with furrowed eyebrows, staring at her.

"Cristina… is everything alright?" Owen asked, worried.

"Uh… um… I… I'm sorry… I have to go. I have to go," she said and rushed to the direction of the lounge.

Owen and Crissa just frowned and watched her run and then looked at each other, worried and confused.

On her way, she took out her phone again dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Alex…" Cristina said breathlessly.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"No… just buy a plane ticket to Paris for me. For tonight. Please, now," she demanded.

"What? I thought you were leaving tomorrow?"

"It's Evan… the stupid nanny has given him strawberry ice cream and..."

"Wasn't he allergic to strawberry?"

"Exactly! And now he's on the way of the hospital because he's… choking. And I _am _going to Paris NOW."

"Ok, but there's a bunch of good doctors there, Cristina. You can wait 'til tomorrow."

"It's my _Son _we're talking about. I _have _to go. Just buy a ticket."

"Alright. I'll call you with the ticket number," he said and both of them hung up. Cristina just ran towards the lounge to change to her clothes so she would go to her hotel room, pack and then rush to the airport. She was too nervous that she was completely oblivious to her surroundings and she did not notice someone had heard her whole conversation with Alex.

Meredith just stood in that corner, having heard it all, her eyes going wider and wider. "Her _son_?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please tell me in your reviews what you think of this story. I appreciate it. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Back in Paris

**Thanks again for your reviews. I really LOVE reading them. And thanks for the follows and favs :)**

**In this chapter, Cristina is back in Paris. So in the Cristina-related parts everybody is French, except Cristina, Margarita (the nanny) and Evan. Most of the conversations are in French, but since I don't know French and probably most of you don't either, they're in English. So it's like while they're in English, we pretend they're in French. 'kay? Haha.**

**So enjoy the 13****th**** chapter. :) **

* * *

Cristina walked out of the building of Paris Charles De Gaulle Airport and went directly to the taxi station. There was only a couple of more people there, so she soon was able to get in a taxi. "American Hospital of Paris," she said to the driver after he had put her baggage in the trunk. "Yes, Madam," he answered and started the engine.

After 10 minutes Cristina was going through the entrance of the hospital with her suitcase in hand. "Dr. Yang!" the receptionist greeted her, smiling widely. "I thought you'd be here tomorrow."

Cristina ignored her and placed her suitcase next to her desk, then looked up at her. "Watch them for me. And where's my son?" she asked her in a serious tone and with a serious look on her face.

"Right." Knowing it was not time to smile, the receptionist wiped her smile off and just gave her a polite, small, smile. She searched in the computer next to her and then looked back at Dr. Yang. "Room 112, Peds floor," she said and then looked down at the suitcase, grabbed it and placed it under her desk. "These are safe with me, Dr. Yang, don't worry."

Cristina nodded at her and literally ran towards the elevators. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. As if there was not enough room in her chest for it to beat vigorously. Cristina didn't know what she had to expect. What if they hadn't been able to stop the chocking and he was dead now? She hadn't even been able to keep in touch with the doctors or Margarita because she had been on a plane.

Before she knew, the doors of the elevator slid open and she rushed out towards the direction of room 112. When she finally found it, she stopped and just stared at the door. The blinds were closed and she couldn't see anything through them. She took a deep breath, not knowing what she would see. So she just closed her eyes and placed her hand on the door knob, then turned it slowly and opened the door. When it was open enough to let her see the inside of the room, she let herself open her eyes.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Evan was okay, sleeping peacefully. She walked in slowly, not wanting to wake him up. Then, she noticed that Margarita was also there, asleep on the little couch at the opposite side of the bed. She had said she would end her life once back in Paris, but she couldn't blame her. Though she had had to be careful and not give a boy with an allergy to strawberry, straw berry ice cream.

She, quietly, took a chair from across the room and placed it beside her son's bed. Sitting down on it, she sighed, but smiled softly. She had missed him. Though he would call her every night and they would eat ice cream in their beds, remembering each other, she stilled missed him. It'd been two weeks that she hadn't seen his pretty face.

Not wanting to wake him up, she just sat there silent, staring at him, and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

"Don't you know what happened to Cristina?" Crissa asked as she sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

Owen shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "We'll ask her today," he said. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Milk and chocolate muffin," she said and watched her dad go to get her, her breakfast.

"Here you are," he said, putting the tray in front of her. He sipped on his black coffee and bit on his apple pie, as he watched his daughter eating her breakfast happily.

"I love these muffins," she said, smiling. "These are a lot better than what Emma bakes."

Owen smirked light. "Hers are good too. Just because you don't like her so much doesn't mean that her muffins are not good."

Crissa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Her muffins are awesome, I agree. But I still don't like her."

"Alright," Owen said, shaking his head, amused.

"I would prefer to spend a whole week with Cristina and not an hour with Emma," she commented and bit on her muffin.

Owen looked up at her. "What will you do after Cristina leaves? You know, she may not come back here again."

Crissa nodded her head. "I know, but she said we could Skype or use Facetime. I will remember to get her Skype address today before she leaves."

Owen raised his eyebrows. "Skype? You're only six, Crissy."

"It's 2019, old man!" she said, chuckling.

"Old man? I'm an old man?"

"Aren't you?" she said, laughing even more. "You're my handsome, awesome, old dad."

Owen laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "I hope your kid tell you the same thing when you're my age," he joked as he sipped on his coffee.

"I can handle it better than you," she said, winking at him and chuckling again.

"Eat your breakfast, soon. I'll leave you at the daycare and then go to work. Then we'll wait for Cristina to say goodbye to her. But if I was late, you make her wait for me. As planned, ok?"

"Ok!" she said and sipped on her milk. "Though you know I don't really stay at the daycare."

Owen just shook his head and bit on his pie. "I don't know what to do with you!"

Crissa just laughed.

* * *

"Dr. Yang," Margarita said as she gently shook Cristina awake. She opened her eyes, startled as to where she was but then remembered that she was in her son's hospital room. She looked up at the woman beside her and frowned. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"It's 7. I brought you some coffee," she said handing her the cup and sat down on the chair beside her.

Cristina sat up, grabbing the cup, and muttered a 'thank you'. She sipped on the hot liquor, letting it wash the tiredness out of her body. Then, she turned her head quickly to look at Evan. "How's he?"

"He's doing better. Dr. Bureau came here just an hour ago and checked on him. It's like the incident never happened. He said he can go home tonight." She smiled, briefly. She was not really sure what Dr. Yang was going to do to her. She was indeed losing her job, she was sure. She was nervous about it, but she tried to calm her down by acting normal.

Cristina nodded her head. "I should talk to him myself though," she said and then reached over, stroking her son's blonde hair. She leaned closer to his bed and placed her head on it.

Then, he slowly opened his eyes. He was scared a bit, not recognizing his surroundings, so he turned his head quickly to see if there was anyone familiar around him. And his blue eyes fixated on brown ones. "Mommy!" he exclaimed, weakly.

Cristina smiled broadly at him and leaned over, kissing his forehead. "Hello, little man," she said, stroking his blonde hair. "Mommy missed you."

He smiled, he was over the moon. God knew how much he had missed his mother. "I missed you too, mommy," he said. He wanted to sit up so he could hug his mommy, but Cristina didn't let him.

She pushed his little figure back and kissed his forehead again. "You should rest, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay," he said softly. "I was so scared…" he whispered after a minute, looking down.

"Oh, I know," Cristina said, grabbing his little hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it. "I'm sorry. I wish I were there, but I'll never let this happen again to you. I promise, ok?"

He just nodded.

She, for the third time, leaned over and kissed his forehead and then got up from the chair. "Evan, Margarita and I should go get some food for you. Will you have a problem with being alone for some minutes?"

He looked up at his mom and shook his head. "Nope."

"Alright," Cristina replied, smiling softly and then walked out of the room, signaling to the nanny to follow her.

Once far enough from the room, Cristina turned around, her arms crossed and eyebrows knitted. "How could you do this? I told you that he is allergic to strawberry the first day of your work. I told you that it can even kill him and you give him strawberry?! You wanted to kill him? Or you are an idiot? Even idiots know they shouldn't give strawberry ice cream to a kid with an allergy to it. I just cannot believe it. The company said I could trust you. But it hasn't even been one month since you're hired and you almost killed my son. Firing you is not enough, you know?" She paused and ran her hands through her curls, trying to steady her breath.

The young woman looked at her employer sheepishly and looked down. It felt like Dr. Yang was shooting her with every word and glare. That woman really _was _scary. "Dr. Yang, I am so deeply deeply sorry. I don't know how to explain it… I…" she paused and took a deep breath. "You know my French is not so good and… and there was no picture on the ice cream container… I thought it was cherry, because it was pink. I… didn't know the word. I'm sorry. He kept asking for cherry ice cream. I wouldn't have bought that if I knew, I swear." She was about to cry. "Please. Please. I will stop working for you if you don't trust me, but please don't end my career. It's all I have. Please."

Cristina just sighed, looking down. She took a big breath and looked up at the woman, shaking her head. "I cannot talk to you right now, nor see you. So just go, go Margarita. We may talk tomorrow," she said and without looking back, walked away to go and get some food for Evan.

* * *

Yawning, Crissa Hunt went and sat on a chair in the lobby. She wanted to see Cristina before she went back to her hotel and stop her from leaving so both she and her dad could say goodbye. She waited and waited but there didn't seem to be any sign from her adulthood. What if she had left already? She was getting worried a bit. Her eyes locked on the elevators, she kept waiting for her until the doors of one elevator slid open and her uncle Alex walked out. She thought maybe she could ask him, so she jumped off the chair and ran to him. "Uncle Alex!" she called out for him.

He turned around and smiled as he saw the little girl. "Hey, Crissa. What's up?"

The girl smiled back, but briefly and got serious again. "Do you know where Cristina is? Dr. Yang."

"She went back to Paris last night," he said to the little girl.

She gasped. "What? But I thought she was leaving tonight. I didn't say goodbye to her and I didn't get her number or skype address… how am I gonna find her again? Why did she leave without saying goodbye?" The little girl was about to cry when she heard her name being called by her dad. She turned around and looked at him, her lips turned downward.

"Crissa? What's happened?" Owen asked walking to her and looked at her worriedly.

"Cristina's gone! She has left last night," she said, closer to burst into tears.

"What? But she was supposed to leave tonight." He bent down to Crissa's level and rubbed her shoulders to console her. He, too, felt like he would cry. He really needed to say goodbye to Cristina and he wanted to talk to her also, about something very important.

"Some emergency accrued in Paris she had to go last night," Alex said, making them look at him.

"Was it the strawberry call?" Owen asked, getting up from the floor.

"Strawberry call?" Alex frowned.

"Someone called her last night telling someone who was allergic to strawberry was choking on strawberry," Owen clarified.

"Oh… right! That was it," Alex replied. He was getting uncomfortable, slightly.

"Who was that?"

Alex, not wanting to answer, was being asked a lot of questions. "You don't know him."

Owen frowned and stared at him for a moment. "Alright, but how do _you _know?"

Alex shrugged. " I stayed her friend the whole five years and I know everything about her."

Owen nodded, keeping looking at Alex. "Alright. So you must have her number. My daughter really likes to talk to her," he said. _And I do too. _He thought.

Alex nodded, not really knowing if he should've given the number, but he did anyways only because of Crissa. He took out his phone and read Cristina's number aloud, and Owen wrote down. "Thanks," he said and grabbed his daughter's hand. "Let's go, Crissy. We'll call her from home," he said and together they walked away.

Alex let out a big breath. "It was her 4-year-old son," he whispered and then shook his head. He was about to walk away when someone grasped his arm and pulled him into a closet. "what the…" he yelled and freed his arms. "Mer? What's the matter with you?"

Meredith locked the door and, not wanting anyone to hear them, pulled Alex farther from the door. "Who's Evan's dad?" she asked, in a low but harsh tone.

Alex gulped hard and just stared at her. He tried to calm himself down but it was hard while Meredith Grey had pinner him over a wall in a closet with a locked door and was shooting laser at him with her eyes. "Who's Evan… first of all?" he asked.

"Cristina Yang's son! You know that!"

Alex took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"I hear her whole conversation to you last night when she asked you to buy her a plane ticket," she said. "Is it Owen? Owen's the father?"

Alex let out a breath and looked down. "I don't know."

"You know!"

Sighing, he rolled her eyes. "Alright, I know."

"So come on, who's the father?"

"Well…" Alex started and Meredith looked at him expectantly. "Well…"

* * *

**I just love putting a cliffhanger at the end. Haha. I love torturing you! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I appreciate it and I love reading them. :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Life's perfect, I'm so happy

**You are all amazing! I never thought this story would've got 10 reviews at first. Now it has 150+ reviews and almost 100 follows and 50 favorites. I mean… wow. Among all CO stories my story has the biggest number of followers and… I can't believe how well liked this story has got. This is just amazing. Thank you, all of you. I love you all. **

**And I need to explain one thing here about this following chapter. 'Harper Avery Award' is a fictional award (Well I did google it and it doesn't exits haha) So, it doesn't have any rules either. Therefore, I've invented one rule for it that doctors of American hospitals, outside the US, are also able to be nominated for this award. Cristina got a job offer in 'the American Hospital of Paris', so it's possible for her to win an award. **

**Please enjoy the 14****th**** chapter. :)**

* * *

_4 years ago_

"Dr. Cristina Yang!" Dr. Avery announced. "The youngest winner of Harper Avery award is the young, talented Dr. Cristina Yang. Her 3D printed conduit saved a baby's life and won her a Harper Avery Award."

Cristina's heart was beating out of her chest. She did know it was gonna be her who won that year's award, but it didn't make her any less excited or nervous. But still, she felt a huge smile form her lips slowly. She got up from her seat and started walking up the stage. Dr. Avery stepped aside and let her stand behind the tribune. Cristina gulped hard and adjusted the microphone to the level of her mouth. She looked at all the eyes looking at her, all of those people and all of those cameras. She gulped again and started giving her speech.

Everyone clapped for her after her speech and Catherine Avery stepped forward with the Golden-like award in her hands. In a symbolic way, Doctor Cristina Yang was handed the award.

Cristina felt like she would drop it because her hands were shaking. Almost ten years ago, she had stepped out of the Med school, just having become a doctor. Ten years passed and her biggest dream came true, she became a goddess. She became what she always worshipped and now _she _was worshipped. She held the award as if she was holding the earth, with power. She always called herself a Cardio goddess, but now she _was _a goddess.

Her biggest dream had come true and she knew she would be the happiest person ever. This was everything she'd always wanted. She would work harder and harder to make that dream come true multiple times, but for now she felt like she was given the world.

She stepped down the stage after all of the ceremony was over and went among the guests. Thousands of people wanted to talk to her, interview with her, take pictures with her. She was thinking about fleeing and go back to her hotel to spare herself all of that trouble, but she couldn't just go.

"Dr. Cristina Yang! Congratulations to you," she heard some familiar voice calling her name and turned on her hills.

"Alex! You came?"

Alex laughed and hugged Cristina hard. "I had to come so I could be jealous," he said as he let go of her.

Cristina smiled and looked down. "Thank you," she said softly.

He just shook his head and pulled her in for another hug. Neither of them were huggers and they really didn't like to do it in general, but they were two friends seeing each other after a year. They just missed each other so much. "I can't stay here much longer I have a flight back to Seattle tonight, so I will just eat and drink as much as I can and then go."

"Oh, ok," Cristina nodded, though she wouldn't mind if she had Alex around for some more time with her. He was the only one left for her after all. "Is it only you… who-who came…?" she asked hesitantly after a minutes.

Alex knew what she meant. She wanted to know if whether Owen or Meredith had come also, for the ceremony. He shook his head lightly. Owen had been busy raising his adopted daughter and Meredith was so jealous when she heard the news that she would've murdered Cristina in the ceremony if she'd come.

Cristina nodded lightly, looking down. "Of course…" she muttered and then looked up, plastering a big smile on her face." Help yourself with the food, I'll go see some people," she said and with that walked off.

* * *

_One week later_

Cristina replaced her award on the shelf for the thousandth time. Nodding and smiling, she grabbed the cloth and dusted it off and her smile grew bigger. "Perfect," she muttered and then, walked out of study room of her apartment. With the smile still on her face, she walked to the balcony and took in the fresh air into her lungs and let it out happily. Life was perfect for her, so perfect. She'd won herself a Harper Avery Award, what she'd always dreamed about, she was a Cardio goddess, and she was the best American surgeon of the year. She had the perfect life she'd always wanted and it made her utterly happy. Life was perfect and she was happy. Life was perfect and she was happy. Life was perfect and she was happy. She believed that… or pretended to believe.

Life was perfect and she was happy. She had to repeat over and over so she would believe that she really believed that.

Life was perfect and she was happy.

If she didn't keep telling herself that, she would start to think.

_You make me sad. You think that surgery is going to make you feel, you think a successful career is gonna make you happy, you think you know things, you know things and nothing else matters. No one else matters. People do matter. I mat-_

She shook her head vigorously and took a deep breath. "What the hell…" she muttered. "I am happy. Life's perfect. Nothing else matters. I am happy," she muttered under her breath and rushed back in the room.

_Life is perfect. I am Happy. Nothing else matters._

* * *

_One month later._

"Ugh," Cristina groaned and opened her eyes reluctantly. "It's freakin'…" she started, then paused, looking at the digital clock. "… 3 in the morning!" She picked up her pager and read the message. _ER, 911. _She sighed heavily and got off the bed, dressed up quickly, and rushed out of her apartment.

An hour later, she was in the ER of the American Hospital of Paris, calling it. "Time of death, 4:12 a.m…" She sighed heavily and ripped off the gloves and threw them in the disposal case. She directly went to her office and shoved the door closed, then locked it. She sat down on the floor of the office and just sighed. That patient had been so important to Cristina. She had spent a whole three months, trying to save her life and she just got paged to go the ER to call her time of death. As simple as that.

She shook her head lightly and then got off the floor. Her shift would start in 4 hours, so she could go back home and sleep again. Not that she could really sleep, though.

She opened the door of her apartment and took off her coat, throwing it to a side and went to her study room. She sat down on the chair and sighed for the thousandth time.

Then, she looked up and stared at the golden colored Harper Avery Award that was staring back at her. "I need to talk to someone, I need to, but I have no one. And I cannot talk to you, because you're just a statue. You cannot talk back, right?" she shook her head. "And I know that I have Alex, but… wait." she frowned and then chuckled, shaking her head. "I think I _am _actually talking to you, a statue. Huh! Well, loneliness does make you talk to objects. Anyways, I was saying… uh-huh! I do have Alex. He's actually the only person left for me. But talking to him doesn't work because, he's on the other end of the world! It's just talking… I need to be comforted because I lost a very, very important patient today. And I need to be told that it wasn't my fault that she died and you cannot say that to me and you know? You actually make me think I don't deserve you because… I lost a patient and I don't deserve to be the best doctor of the year. And I need someone to tell me that her death has nothing to do with you and it wasn't my fault and I shouldn't blame myself, but… I have nobody. I have nobody to say that to me and I am talking to a freaking statue." She let out a ragged breath out and looked at the award, helplessly. "You don't make me happ-…" She paused and frowned. "Oh my God… you don't make me happy. I spent a whole month trying to make myself believe that you make me happy, forever. But you actually don't. You're just a dusted statue standing there. I don't remember to clean you anymore even. You made me happy for only one week and now… you just…" She sighed and leaned her elbows on the desk and her forehead on the palms of her head. "You do give me credit and I gain more respect and I am worshiped and my name will be printed in all the medical textbooks and people will follow my method. That's all you give me." She looked back up at it and shook her head. "You always were my dream. I thought I'd have and I wouldn't need anything else, that you'd make me happy forever and my life would be perfect forever and no one else would matter. But you cannot help now, so what's your use? You just make me famous, but that doesn't help me either. You will not make me happy forever and… that sucks. You are nothing, you're not even outta gold it's just the color." She leaned back against the chair and sighed again. "You're nothing! How could you have been always dream? And I literally ruined my life to get to you."

* * *

_One week later_

She sipped on her French Coffee and leaned back against the lean of the chair of her office, as she read through a new Cardio related article. _Beep beep beep, _her pager went off suddenly. She picked it up and looked at it. _Trauma Room 1, 911, _she read and then got off the chair quickly. She turned off her laptop and rushed out of her office towards the ER.

"What's up?" she asked as she approached the trauma room to which she'd been paged. The peds surgeon looked up from the patient. "Male, seems to be around one year old. He's just survived a car accident _and _he was seated in the passenger's seat. Fortunately his idiot father had remembered to fasten the seat belt at least."

Cristina put on her stethoscope and stepped forward to listen to the baby's heartbeat. "Who seats a baby in the passenger's seat?" Cristina asked, incredulously.

"Someone who's been too high to remember he's not allowed to even drive," he commented, shaking his head in disapproval.

Cristina listened to the heartbeat again and looked up at the peds surgeon, Dr. Julio Bureau, and frowned. "His… heartbeat."

"That's why I paged you," he replied and shook his head. "All that his father has smoked has done to this baby's lungs and hearts."

Cristina shook her head and turned to the ER nurse. "Order an ECG and CT from his chest," she ordered and then, a breathless resident rushed into the trauma room. "What's matter?" Cristina asked.

"The father just passed away," he said.

Cristina sighed, along with Dr. Bureau. "Doesn't he have anyone?"

"He told that it's only him and his son. Nobody else."

Both attendings sighed again and looked at each other. "Social services," they both said in unison.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Cristina stepped into the on-call room and went to lie down on the bed. She'd had a very, very long surgery and she was just very, very tired. She sighed out of tiredness and pulled the covers over her head, then closed her eyes. But even a second hadn't passed that her pager went off. She opened her eyes and groaned aloud. _Peds, ASAP. _She sighed and got up from the bed, reluctantly and then walked out.

"You paged?" she asked Dr. Bureau as she approached him at the nurses' station. "Yes," he responded and then guided her towards a patient's room. "The card crash survivor. The foster home brought him in today. It's his heart."

Cristina looked at Dr. Bureau and then at the baby boy. "Oh… God… " she whispered and then sighed, stepping inside the room. She started examining the baby boy and ordered some tests. He would need another surgery.

Dr. Bureau left the room after 15 minutes to check on his other patients and left Cristina and the baby alone in the room.

Cristina stared at him and he stared back. "I know it hurts," she started and sighed, "And I know how hard it must be when you have no one who loves you and comforts you. Of course the staff of the foster home does care for you, but it's different when the person is close to you. It's so painful to be alone, I know, because I'm alone too. Well I do have a mom, but we don't get along and I haven't talked to her in like… well… more than a year. And I have a best friend, but he's in another country. So I know how painful it is to be alone." She smiled sympathetically at him. He just stared at her with his wide blue eyes. "You know you remind me of someone… let me see…" she tilted her head and stared into his blue eyes, smiling softly, as she was thinking who he looked like. Then, her smile faded away. "Oh… strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes…" She sighed heavily and un-tilted her head. "Well, kid, I've got to go. See you later," she said and with a brief smile started to leave the room.

"No!" he said suddenly, making Cristina turn around and look at him with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"No!"

"Did you just say 'No?'"

"No!"

Cristina chuckled amusedly and walked back to the crib. "You must be a challenging one to have 'no' as your first word."

"No!" he repeated.

"No? You don't want me to leave?" she asked.

"No!" he said again and smiled widely.

His smile lit up Cristina's face with a wide smile and a little chuckle escaped her throat. "Alright, I'll stay here," she said and sat on the chair beside his crib.

The baby boy followed her with his gaze and smiled widely again. Cristina smiled back.

* * *

_One week later_

"You paged?" Cristina asked as she approached Dr. Bureau at the nurses' station of Peds floor. "I'm discharging Aubin and he doesn't like to go, and in this week he seems to get calm only when he is with you."

"Who's Aubin?" Cristina asked frowning.

"Your heart baby patient. Blonde, blue eyes. Aubin is the French name the foster home has put on him."

"Oh…" Cristina nodded. "So, where's he?"

Bureau motioned to a room where a baby was crying from the top of his lungs and two women in suits were struggling to calm him down. Cristina nodded and gave his shoulder a thankful pat and then walked to that room.

As if Cristina had some magical baby-calmer power, Aubin stopped crying when he saw her and instead smiled, which made Cristina smile too. She stepped forward and he reached out for her, showing he wanted a hug. So, the Social servicer handed him to her and she hugged him close. "Why are you crying so aloud, boy? The whole hospital is hearing you."

He was silent as he just leaned his head against her chest and tugged on her curls.

"He is so good with you," one of the women commented smiling.

Cristina looked at her and she was silent as she rocked the baby boy in his arms. Cristina never was good with kids. She never knew how to treat them and behave around them. Though she was Sofia's and Zola's favorite aunt and she loved those two a lot, along with baby Bailey, but she still wasn't so good with them. But then, this boy, Aubin. He seemed to be calm only in Cristina's presence.

"So we have to go," the other woman said after some minutes. She gently got Aubin out of Cristina's arms and then, the both of them started to walk out. But as soon as he realized he was being taken away, he looked at Cristina helplessly. "No!" he said softly and then whimpered.

Cristina sighed, she felt so bad, but she couldn't do anything about it. He would go and he would get used to her absence.

So many people had got used to her absence, or at least she thought they had.

* * *

_One week later_

Cristina took the last sip of her coffee and put down the cup on her office desk, then turned off her laptop and got up to change to her own clothes. She opened her closet and picked up her rain coat, then she saw a plastic cup fall down on the floor. She bent down and picket it up, a small smile forming her lips as she saw the smile drawn on it. It was the toy she had made for Aubin when she saw spending some time with him the other day. But why had she kept it? She held it in her hand and just stared at it, lost in thoughts.

Finally, she decided to get up and put on her clothes to leave. She put the plastic cup in her handbag and walked out of her office.

As she arrived home, she took a warm bath and then went to her study room, opened her laptop to continue reading what she was reading in her office when she remembered the paper cupped. She reached out for her bag and took it out of it and stared at it again.

After a minute of staring at it, she got up and walked to her bookcase and put it in one of the shelves, right beside her Harper Avery Award.

* * *

_Two month later_

"Dr. Bureau? You paged?" Cristina asked as she approached him at the nurses' station of the peds floor.

He smiled at her. "Yes, the social services are here… with your son. I just signed the documents for his health certification and you need to go sign the ones for being his mother."

Cristina's eyes went wide as a wider smile formed her lips. He smiled back and motioned to the conference room at which they social servicers were. Not saying a word, she ran to there.

"Sign here, and here, and here," the woman said as she gave the papers to Cristina. Cristina read through them and signed the bottom of each page. "Now, what should his name be? Aubin Yang?"

"Yes, No! Not Aubin, It's a nice name but his name should be Owen," she let out, nodding, then her eyes went wide when she realized what she'd just said. "No not Owen! Not Owen." Everything of that boy, his eyes, his hair, his smile was a reminder of Owen. She didn't need his name to be too. "Evan," she said. "His name should be Evan. Evan Yang." It was at least close to Owen in pronunciation.

"Evan Yang it is," the woman said and signed some more paper. "Congratulations, Doctor Yang. Evan Yang is officially your son, now." She smiled and then added, "He is with my colleague, in the lobb-…"

Not waiting for her words to finish, Cristina rushed out of the room and to the lobby. She looked around and then, brown eyes met blue. She smiled widely and he smiled back. She stepped closer and picked him up, hugging him close. "Hello, Evan," she said softly, as she kissed his soft cheek. "Hello, baby boy."

* * *

_One year later_

"Have sweet dreams," she whispered into Evan's ear and kissed his cheek, pulled the cover on him and then left his room, closing the door gently. She walked back to her study room and sat behind the desk to turn on her laptop and work on her newest research. She had achieved a lot in the past year and she was again considered for the next Harper Avery Award. She looked up at her bookcase and smirked. Her Harper Avery award could not be seen as a lot of photos and even toys had taken places in the shelves.

She got up and walked to the bookcase and took some of the picture frames and put them on other shelves so she could see the award again. She looked at the dusted award and took a cloth and dusted it off. "You know? You do make me happy, but… Evan makes me happier. You were the dream I always knew about, but Evan… he's everything I'd always wanted and didn't know that I wanted," she said and then took a picture frame of her and her son and walked back to her desk. She sat down and then placed the frame on her desk. She smiled at it and then turned on her laptop to finish her work, to take one more step closer to her second Harper Avery Award.

Life was perfect. She was so happy.

Or... at least, she thought it was because still, something was missing...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Please, as you always so kindly do, tell me in reviews what you think of this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 Days of My Life

**So first of all I want to apologize for the late update. Well while every one of you are on their Christmas break, I'm having my mid-term final exams. (We have our own kinda New Year break over here in spring so we don't have xmas) and I've been unbelievably busy. Now I've got a bit of free time. So, here's the 15****th**** chapter, so hope you enjoy it. :)**

**P.S: I added one single line to the end of the last chapter. If you like you can check it out. **

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Crissa started as soon as she had changed to her pajamas and climbed up the couch jumping on it, while Owen was making super.

"Crissa, shh! What's the matter with you?" Owen asked looking up from the sauce pan.

"Call Cristina!"

Owen smiled briefly at how excited his daughter was to talk to Cristina and turned to look at the clock. It read 8 p.m. He sighed and shook his head. "It's so late over there in Paris, we'll do it tomorrow afternoon when it'll be night for her, okay?"

"What time is it for her now?" Crissa asked as she stopped jumping and sat down on the couch, disappointedly.

"It's five in the morning for her," he answered, smiling apologetically.

She scrunched her nose and crossed her arms, staring at the wall in front of her.

"So what do you wanna tell to her?" Owen asked trying to cheer her up somehow.

"That I want her to come back," she said looking at his dad.

"But… Crissa. You can't ask her that. She has a job over there, a life. She likes you a lot, but she can't leave them all whenever you want her to." Owen sighed, he, too, kinda wished she would come back though. He wished he was a little kid like Crissa whose asking her that wouldn't be a thing.

Crissa looked down sadly and with a curl of her lip. "At least I can try."

* * *

_Be-be-beep. Be-be-beep. Be-be-beep._

Cristina opened her eyes reluctantly and sighed, then turned over to turn off the alarm clock. She had to go to real work again. She used to just go in the hospital, check on her personal patient and then go back to hotel when she was in Seattle, but now she was back in Paris and she had to go to work everyday and for more than just one or two hours. She sighed again and then got off the bed to go and take a shower.

She was out of the shower, in fresh clothes, with a brushed out hair and brushed teeth and went to make some breakfast. She turned on the coffee maker then poured milk into two bowls and then added some cereal. Yes, she made some breakfast. When she was done she walked to Evan's door.

She opened the door slowly and stuck her head in. He was peacefully asleep; it made her smile. She stepped closer to his bed and sat on the edge of it, running her hands through his auburn hair and then leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Evan it's time to wake up," she said as she gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his mother.

"But I'm sleepy, mommy" the four-year-old said, rubbing his eyes.

"I know I'm sorry. Margarita is not here to take care of you and I'm going to work, so I have to take you with me and drop you off the day care. But you can sleep in the car and in the daycare, ok?" she said, stroking his hair.

"Ok," he nodded and then yawned.

"Now, get up. I've made cereal!"

"Ok," he said, again, nodding.

* * *

"Page me with the results," Owen said, handing the chart to the resident and then, as he approached the nurses' station, leaned on the counter. He really, really felt good. He'd been feeling so good ever since he gave up the chief position. He was a man of action, he was a trauma surgeon, and he used to be a soldier. Yes, he was really excellent a leader, but he was a man of action not boring paperwork. Being a chief did have its benefit, he made more money, he was the boss, he could steal the cool cases from the other doctors only because he was chief, but still, it had lots and lots of paper work. Sometimes he hated his office. He would walk in it only to see piles and piles of paperwork everywhere waiting for him. He was really grateful for Crissa's presence, because one of the things it did was making him give up that boring job.

"Long day?" Meredith asked as she approached the counter and gave the chart to the nurse.

Owen looked up at the sound of her and shook his head, smiling briefly. "No, it's a quiet day even. I was just a bit restless last night."

"Missing someone?" Meredith asked, raising a brow.

"W-… what do you mean?" Owen frowned.

"You know what I mean. She came here and then went back. I don't know about her, but this reunion… it's not like it's not affected us at all."

Owen just sighed. "She's gone anyways…"

"Don't you want to make some changes?"

"Changes…? In what?"

"In your relationship with her? I mean you're single and she's single and she really seems to like Crissa and…"

"And even though she likes Crissa a lot, she's still Cristina and doesn't want a family to get in the way of her getting her third Harper Avery Award. Getting her back is all I want, Meredith. I thought having a kid would be enough, but now I have one and I see that something is still missing. But we, Cristina and I, we don't work. We're not in the same page… we never will be." Owen sighed, running his hands through his hair and sighed again.

Meredith sighed as well, placing a hand on his arm, squeezing it. "But would you try if you _were _on the same page?"

"We never will be, Meredith." He shook his head.

"If you were."

"Of course, of course I would. I need her in my life and I think Crissa would love to have her in her life. But that's just a dream that never comes true." He shook his again. "I have to go check on my patients," he said after a minutes. "See you." And with that he walked away.

Meredith sighed. She couldn't just tell Owen that Cristina and he _was _on the same page finally. She didn't know what it'd to Cristina's life. She really wanted to see Owen happy though. And although she was pretty pissed off with Cristina still, that she had been in Seattle for two weeks and all she did was coming over to visit Zola and Bailey once, she wanted her to be happy too. Because she knew she could simply not be happy without Owen. She knew Cristina well.

Or… maybe not. She definitely didn't expect to hear that she'd adopted a boy. She, the two time harper Avery Award winner, had a son. She thought a kid would stop her from achieving those. Now, she had a kid and she had achieved those. Nope, she didn't know her well anymore. But she still believed that she still did need Owen in her life.

"He really loves her a lot," Meredith heard someone say and turned around immediately. "Crissa? Wha-… how long have you been here?"

"Enough to know how much heartbroken my dad is."

* * *

"Thank you mommy," Evan said as he swallowed the last bite of his food, smiling toothily.

"You're welcome. Though you should thank the Italian restaurant's chef," she said smiling. "Now go brush your teeth and change into her pajamas, then we can watch some cartoon together, ok?"

"Ok!" he said and jumped off the chair, walking to the bathroom.

Cristina sipped on her water and then got up to collect the dishes, rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. The nanny would get extra payment and do housework too, but she was fired by Cristina and Cristina had to do things herself. She was going to hire another nanny soon. Though, it was hard for her to trust another one, she needed one.

"Ready!" Evan exclaimed walking out of his room after five minutes and joined his mom on the couch. Cristina wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. "So what do you want to watch?"

"Ping Panther!" Evan said. He just loved the French cartoon.

"It's pin_k_, Evan."

"Pink Panther," he repeated.

"Okay, let's see," she said as she picked up the remote control and started to go through the cartoon channels. "No pink panther, sorry."

"Insert the DeeVeeDee!"

"The DVD?" she shook her head, smiling. _Kids of 2019, _she thought. She remembered Crissa keeping saying that. She missed that little girl with curly hair. She got up and inserted the DVD for Evan and sat back next to him, hugging him close to her and kissing the top of his head.

She ran her hands through her son's blonde hair as he was busy being mesmerized by the panther's crazy things. He would laugh every time the panther would do something idiotic and it'd bring a smile to Cristina's lips, making her hug him even closer and keep kissing him on the head.

"Mommy stop kissing my hair, it's wet," he said rubbing his hand over his hair.

"I'm sorry," Cristina said, chuckling. "I just can't help it. I love you so much." She kissed his head again and then kissed his forehead and then each of his cheeks. "So much."

"I love you too," he said, resting his head on his mom's chest.

Just then the phone started to ring. Cristina picked it up and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it but she could tell it had Seattle's code, though it wasn't Alex's. "You watch your cartoon Evan. I'll be back, now," she said and got up from the couch, went to her study, and then answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cristina, it's Owen."

"Oh… Owen… hi," she said, frowning a bit. How did he get her number?

"Uh, Crissa got your number from Alex," he said, as if he'd heard her question. "Well, she wishes to talk to you."

"Uh-huh," Cristina smiled briefly. "Okay, give it to her."

"Okay."

"Hello my adulthood!" Crissa screamed into the phone, making Cristina hold the phone a meter away from her ear. She could hear Owen telling her not scream on the other end.

"Why hello my childhood," Cristina said chuckling.

"I miss you so much."

"Aw, I miss you too. I'm glad you called." She said. She could hear Crissa chuckle.

"Cristina could I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Will you ever come back?"

"Come back?" Cristina asked. "Well… I don't know… I… maybe, but I can't say."

"I really want to see you again,"

Cristina smiled briefly, even though Crissa could not see that. "I know, but it's life, Crissa. I hope I can see you again one day though. But 'til then, we have skype and such, right? You said it yourself."

"Yes, so you should write down my dad's skype name."

"Okay," Cristina nodded and sat down behind her desk, took a paper out and wrote down Owen's skype name. And she told her hers. It was a combination of his and Crissa's name. But it could also seem like a combination of his and her own name too. Cristina shook her head at the thought and focused on what Crissa was saying.

"Okay, I have to go now. I love you!" Crissa said and then gave the phone back to Owen.

A small smile formed Cristina's lips. "I love you too," she said. That little girl was really easy to love as she was so sweet.

"Uh… what?" Owen asked.

"Oh! Crissa! I thought I was talking to Crissa," she said immediately as she heard Owen's voice, smiling sheepishly. Why did it always get to awkward around him?

"Mommy, the cartoon's over," Evan said, just then, as he walked in the study, yawning.

Cristina turned around immediately. "Uh…" she muttered. Owen was on the phone and Evan was in the room talking to her. She didn't have a problem with Owen knowing about Evan, but it'd been so much easier if he never found out.

"Who was that?" Owen questioned. "Sorry I ask, but…"

"Uh…" Cristina muttered again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**As always, reviews are so very much appreciated. :) I really love reading about what you think about this chapter. :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Secrets won't remain secrets

**Thank you again for your lovely reviews. They really are AWESOME! I love you all my loyal readers.**

**And c'mon, it's not creepy that they have children looking like the other… it's cute! And imagine if they ****_ever _****become a family (hint hint), it's like they have a daughter and a son each looking like each, you know what I mean? Haha.**

**Okay. Enjoy the 16th chapter. :)**

* * *

"Mommy!" Evan said, her voice raising a bit, exasperated that his mom was not answering him after he called her five times.

"O-okay. G-go to the living room I'll come put another DVD for you, okay?"

He let out a big sigh, knowing his mom would do what she said in probably an hour, and walked out of the room.

"Cristina?" she heard Owen calling her and turned her focus back to the phone. "What?" she asked in a tone as if she hadn't noticed that Evan's screams were loud enough for Owen to hear.

"Who was that?" he asked for the second time.

"He… was Evan, my… son…"

"Your… w-what di-… uh… you have a son? A…"

Cristina let out a big breath and rested her elbow on the desk, resting her forehead on the palm of her hand while her other hand was holding the phone. "The boy who was choking on ice cream, who made me come back to Paris sooner than I had planned is my son, Evan."

"You… have a son." He repeated. Cristina could hear him gulp and, hearing the sound of the air, moving, she could tell he'd sat down. The News must've been too much for his handling.

"I have a son… he's 4 now."

"4." He repeated. "So… uh who's the fa-…" _Beep-beep._ His pager's sound could be heard in the background. "Uh…"

"We can talk later, go see what it is," Cristina said. She was somehow relieved for what just happened. It gave her some time so she wouldn't stutter while giving him the answers he needed.

"We _will _talk. Please?" he said, his voice demanding.

"Yeah, we will."

"Okay, bye for now."

"Bye," she said, her voice barely beyond a whisper and hung up. As she put the phone back on its stand, she rested her forehead on the cold glassy surface of the desk and sighed.

"Mommy!" Evan screamed, exasperated, dragging Cristina back to reality and making her go back to the living room quickly. "Sorry," she muttered kneeling down in front of the TV and put another Pink Panther DVD in the player for Evan. "Here you are," she said it started playing and got up from the ground. She, then, walked to kitchen and sat down at the table, sighing again.

She knew exactly what Owen was thinking now. That she had a baby, another man's baby while she'd denied him his. She could feel the pain in his voice when he kept repeating 'you have a son'. She needed to explain everything for him, so she would be at peace as well as him. She really didn't want him to ever think that she'd just hadn't wanted his kid.

* * *

"You paged?" Owen asked as he walked in trauma room 2 only to see Meredith hover her hands over the patient's eyes to close it. "Was I… late?" he asked, defeated. It felt terrible whenever he lost a patient only because he'd arrived a bit too late to save them, thinking he could've saved them if he'd just been a bit quicker.

"No there was no hope for him at all. You couldn't have saved him even if you'd arrived on time," Meredith answered. "Don't worry."

Owen nodded and, glancing at the patient for one more time and sighing, exited the room. Meredith followed him after telling the nurse to take the patient to the morgue. "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing that he definitely was not good. "I told you he could've died even if you'd made it on time, if you're feeling guilty."

"No…" he muttered. "Well I do feel bad about that too. I still think I could've done something, but… it's not that."

"So what is it?"

"You don't want to listen to it, Mer. Just forget it," he said and started to walk away, but Meredith stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Owen?"

He sighed, shaking his head and looked down. "Why did you ask if I'd want to make it work if Cristina and I were on the same page at all? I mean it's something obviously impossible, so why would it ever strike your mind to ask it?"

"I just… w-wondered."

"You know," he said, his tone getting more serious, yet more demanding.

"I… know? What?"

"Cristina has a son!" he said, yelling in a form of whisper.

Meredith's eyes went wide and she just stared. "uh…"

"That's why you asked."

"Uh…"

"Meredith!"

Meredith let out a breath and looked down, then looked back up at him. "I found out. I heard her conversation with Alex on the phone when she was asking him to book a plane for her. I heard her telling Alex that her 'son' was choking on strawberry," she explained. "How did you find out?"

Owen sighed. "I heard the boy calling her 'mommy' when I was talking to her on the phone."

Meredith nodded. "What did she tell you?"

"Before she could tell something, you paged me and I had to end the call. But I'm going to call again."

"Okay."

"I just… can't believe it. She has a kid… and… I am sure as hell, it's not mine which means that… she kept another man's kid while _my_ baby…" he paused, running a hand through his hair and then rubbed his face with it. "I can't… believe it."

"Owen," Meredith whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just… let her explain it to you, ok?"

Owen looked up at her. "You know something, don't you?"

Meredith nodded. "I got Alex to tell me everything… and… I think you should hear it all from her. I have no place to tell you anything anyways."

Owen nodded. "I am going to call her again. W-what time is it though? She might be asleep."

"It probably only 10 or something for her. Just call her."

Owen nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down his phonebook and stopped as he found her number. Staring at it for a second, he finally pushed 'dial'.

* * *

The sound of the phone almost made Cristina pour her glass of tequila on the table. She'd known he'd call sooner or later, but she just was not really expecting it. She tested herself to see if she was sober enough and then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Owen."

"Right, hey."

"So let's talk."

"Okay," she whispered. "Just could you wait a second?" She got up from the kitchen table and walked to her study, glancing at Evan in his room to see him sound asleep on her way. "Okay," she said as she closed the door and sat down on the ground, leaning against the door.

"I have questions…"

"I know, ask away," she said, nodding.

"Who is… his father?"

Cristina let out a big breath. "A drunk, drug-addict who'd forgotten he wasn't allowed to drive while being high and died."

"A drug-add-… you…"

"No, Owen, I know better than sleeping with a drug-addict, let alone without protection… he came into the ER and died before I'd had a chance to even check his vitals and left a baby in this world with weak lungs that had collected all the crap his father had smoke."

"So he's…"

"… adopted."

"Oh…" he let out. Cristina could hear his sigh of relief which made her smile, briefly and relievedly. "So… you have a son."

"I have a son," she nodded. "If you wasn't sure that we'd definitely not slept together before I left and you'd see him, you'd think his yours though."

"W-why?"

"He's just the 4-your-old version of you, Owen."

Owen chuckled lightly. "You adopted a baby who looks like me?"

She smiled briefly and raised an eyebrow. "You adopted a baby who looks like me too."

He chuckled lightly again. "So we both… That's interesting. And I named my daughter something like your name."

"His name's Evan. It really does sound like Owen."

"Oh?" he asked and laughed lightly again. "We're…"

She joined in the laughter. "I know." They both laughed even more and then paused in unison, both having soft smiles on their faces which slowly faded too.

It'd been too long since they'd had been so comfortable with each other, just talking and laughing. She couldn't remember the last time they were like this. "I…" they both started in unison and it made them laugh again. They stopped after some seconds again, both enjoying the silence.

"I miss you," Cristina let out after some more seconds of silence, her voice barely beyond whisper but loud enough to make Owen's heart melt. Her eyes went wide after realizing that she'd almost said it. But she wasn't ashamed at all.

Owen gulped and took a breath in. "I miss you too."

* * *

**So I figured you needed some actual Crowen scene to kill you with the feels and such. So… yup!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter in your reviews. :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Lady in Red

**Thank you all, a hundred times, for all the reviews, follows, favs, and views and all! I am so glad this story is so liked. :)**

**So here's the 17****th****. Hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

"So he knows now?"

"Yup!"

Alex breathed a big sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"What's make you so happy?" Cristina asked, confused, as she looked at Alex's image on her laptop's screen.

"Well I don't need to keep any secret anymore. Well I would've kept them still till whenever you'd want me to, but it was still a huge load on my shoulders." He moved his shoulder. "I can move them easily now." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, but it's not like you were hiding anything from anyone that deserved to know it. You just didn't tell anyone anything about me."

"Hunt deserved to know."

"No, he didn't. I mean I'm glad he does know now, but it's not like it was his kid or anything."

Alex shook his head. "You weren't here and you didn't see him suffer from your absence. And you know what would've happened if he'd find out that the only thing that stopped him from being with you… the only barrier is gone?" Alex said in a serious tone.

"It's not like Evan's presence in my life would've caused us to go back together, Alex. We were done, over. He was happy with his girlfriend, just like I wanted him to be, and I couldn't just go back to his life like now I'm ok with having kids, dump your girlfriend and be with me!"

"He didn't have a girlfriend. He broke it off with her not even a month after you left. I wanted to tell you but you didn't want to hear anything about anyone from Seattle."

Cristina sighed rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "Alex… where are we going with this conversation?"

"That you and Hunt are two idiots. You're so in love with each that you adopted mini versions of each other and named them something that sounded like the other's name. The love is there, the understanding and all of that crap is there. The only problem you two ever had was that you never wanted a kid and now you have one. There's nothing stopping you two from being together. And you die for each other."

Cristina sighed again. "And why are _you _so eager to get me to go back to him, Alex?"

Alex gave out an exasperated breath out. "Because I'm your friend! The only one who kept your secrets for five years. I'm your new Meredith. And I care. And I see it in your eyes that you're dying for that man. And as your friend I want you to be happy. Because however much you pretend that you're perfectly happy with your two awards and your mini Owen, you're not happy with the actual Owen."

Cristina just stared at Alex's image, not able to form a word. "I'd… never heard the truth of my life so directly."

"Yeah because you're too damn stubborn and proud to let yourself realize these."

"But… it's not like we can really be together again."

Alex let out an exasperated groan again and pretend to stab his head on the desk.

"I mean he has his life, I have mine. We've gone two separate roads and… it doesn't seem to be possible."

"His life is his daughter who is apparently in a deep red love with you. And he still loves you too. And you still love him too. And Evan, I'm sure will love the two of them if he meets them. And he really needs a male figure in his life except this image on the laptop who he barely sees in person once a year." He said pointing to himself. "There's nothing there holding you two away from each other. Of course, except your stubbornness."

"Uh, I'm tired of you. Talk to Evan and then go!" she said, throwing her hands in the air and got up from her chair to get bring Evan.

"You can't even bear to hear something that makes sense. Stubborn!" he yelled into the microphone so she could hear him from outside the room.

* * *

"Do you want some ice cream?" Owen asked as he rinsed the last dish from dinner and put it in the dishwasher.

"Yes!" Crissa said, happily. "Chocolate one!"

Owen smiled and nodded, then opened the freezer's door and brought out the ice cream container. He went to the living room with two bowls of chocolate ice cream and handed his daughter one bowl, then sat on the couch next to her. "So what've you been up to?" he asked as he looked at the papers that were on the coffee table.

"I was drawing," she said after she'd, happily, swallowed the first spoonful of ice cream. She then leaned towards the coffee table and brought out a paper and handed it to her dad. "It's not finished yet, though." She said and put another spoonful in her mouth.

Owen got the paper from her and looked at it, frowning. There was a man, blonde like him, in a black suit and then a woman in a red dress with black hair. "Uh… who are they?"

Crissa looked up from her bowl of ice cream and beamed. "It's you and Cristina."

Owen almost choked on his ice cream and put the bowl down. "What?"

Crissa got worried. Should she not have drawn that? "When you went to the bathroom this morning, I went to your room to pick up my bedtime story and your drawer was open. I wanted to close it when I saw a picture in it. It was a picture of you and Cristina… Daddy, did I do anything wrong?"

Owen sighed and shook his head. "No… no, you didn't. It's beautiful." He smiled, briefly, stroking her curls. He picked up his ice cream bowl and took a spoon, trying to forget the subject.

"Where did you take that picture?" Crissa inquired, raising her eyebrows.

Owen looked over at her, sighing inwardly. "It's our… wedding day. And that's Uncle Alex's house. It used to be Aunt Meredith's house then though." Owen explained. He could remember that day vividly. That was the best day of his life. He remembered how beautiful Cristina looked in her red dress.

Crissa was silent, watching her father's face as he was silent too, probably thinking about Cristina. He really did love Cristina a lot, she thought. "Don't brides wear white in their wedding?"

Owen chuckled heartily. "Cristina said she didn't want to wear white. She wanted to be different from other ordinary brides."

Crissa watched the smile that formed her dad's face as he went silent again, probably thinking about Cristina again. "She looked so beautiful in that picture," she said, not taking her eyes away from him.

He nodded and put another spoon of ice cream in his mouth. "Yeah…" he said, his smile fading and he drowned in thoughts again. He couldn't get the image of that night out of his mind.

Crissa licked the bowl clean and placed it on the coffee table, but her eyes were glued to Owen's face, studying all the expressions. She then stretched out her hands. "Let me finish that drawing and then you can keep it," she said, smiling softly.

Owen looked over at his six-year-old and nodded. "Okay," he said and ran a hand through her curls, then leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "I'll go put these away," he said as he got up from the couch to take the bowls to the kitchen.

* * *

Cristina yawned, closing the door of Evan's bedroom gently. She walk back to her study and turned on her laptop. She really didn't feel like doing anything though. She leaned against the back of the chair and just stared at the coffee cup on her desk. Before her thoughts would drift back to what Alex told her the previous night, she heard a Skype notification ring and her attention went to her laptop. It was Owen's username. She started the conversation and Crissa's image popped up immediately. "Oh, hi," she said, a smile forming her lips.

"Hey!" the little girl said, smiling toothily at her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Crissa. Why'd you call?"

"Oh well, my dad's in the OR and I came into his office to take a nap on the couch, but then I saw that Skype was up so I decided to call you without him knowing."

"Oh, why? You will get in trouble if he finds out, won't you?"

"But he won't find out. And I called you because I wanted to show you this," she said and then disappeared. When she reappeared she had a paper in her hands with a drawing of a man and a woman in it. The blonde man was in a black suit and the black-haired woman was in a red dress. Cristina felt like the image looked a bit familiar. "Who are they?" Cristina asked,

"It's you and my dad in your wedding day," she said, smiling.

"W-… what? How… where did you draw that from?"

Crissa's smile faded a bit as she saw that Cristina didn't look pleased. "Uh… I saw a picture of it in one of my dad's drawers…" she said.

"He has a picture of that… in his drawer?" she asked. She didn't know why, but it kind of made her feel good.

"Yes, because I think he still loved you," Crissa said.

Cristina just stared at the girl's image. "Uh… Crissa, you're not supposed to talk about these things."

Crissa looked at Cristina's image sheepishly. "I know… but… he really loves you. I can notice it in his voice whenever he talks about you. And he's always smiling when he's talking about you. He loves you so much, Cristina."

Cristina just sighed.

"Do you still love him too?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Reviews are appreciated a lot. I really would love to know what you think of this chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Skype Calls

**Thank you for all the new reviews, fave and follows and for reading this story at all. You're all amazing. :)**

**Please enjoy the 18****th**** chapter!**

* * *

"Do you?" Crissa repeated.

Cristina sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just want my dad to be happy, and I know how happy he gets when he talks about you. And I really love you, Cristina."

Cristina ran her hand through her hair and stared at the little girl's image. "I d-…"

"Oh my dad's coming here. I have to go! Talk to you later," she said frantically and closed Skype.

"Crissa what're you doing here?" Owen asked as he stepped close to his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"Uh, playing solitaire!" she said as she picked up a card and placed it upon another and then looked up at her dad, smiling toothily.

"Don't you have it on your iPad?"

"Y-yeah, but it's more fun on the computer. It's bigger!" she said. "Are we going for lunch now?"

"Uh… no, I have something to do. But, I've talked to Callie, she's going for lunch and she'll take you."

"Okay," she nodded and jumped off the chair. "See you later, daddy."

"Enjoy your lunch," he replied.

She winked at him and walked out of the room.

As she closed the door, Owen sat down behind his desk and opened Skype on his computer. Then he looked over at the world clock he'd set on his desktop. It wasn't so late in Paris yet, so he called Cristina.

* * *

Cristina just stared at the blank screen after Crissa's image disappeared. "I was gonna say I do," she whispered and then sighed. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was a little before 12. Yawning she got up to go to bathroom and then to her bedroom, but she hadn't stepped a foot outside her study when she heard another notification and walked back to the desk. It was Owen's username again so, assuming it was again Crissa, she sat down and clicked. Owen's image popped up, startling Cristina slightly.

"Oh I thought it was C-… I thought you must in the OR now," she said. She didn't want the little girl to get in trouble.

He chuckled. "Why? You don't know my schedule."

Cristina realized Crissa had told her that he was in the OR. "I just assumed," she replied. "So you called."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine," she replied, smiling softly. After that night when Cristina told Owen about Evan and after all their laughter, talking to him wasn't awkward anymore. They communicated so comfortably with each other.

"So how's Evan?" Owen asked.

"Oh he's fine, too." Cristina said, the thought of her son bringing a smile to her face. As if on cue, the door of Cristina's study slid open slightly and the little boy stepped in. "Oh, Evan? What're you doing here?"

As he heard his mom, he ran towards her and jumped in her lap, hugging her tight. He seemed frightened. "Evan? What's happened?" she asked him as she tried to look at his tear-stained face. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked him and he nodded, then buried his head in Cristina's arms. So, Cristina wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed the top of his head a few times. "Shhh…" she whispered, "It's over. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

On the other hand, Owen was witnessing this endearing scene through Skype. It was also painful, seeing her being all sweet and caring with her son. He always dreamed about seeing her as a mother and now she was it, but she was giving all of her love to another man's kid. He wasn't her kid either, but _he hated himself for thinking this way_ he couldn't help but imagine her like this with _their _child, like he'd always dreamed about. He sighed and shook his head.

Cristina must've heard him sigh, because she immediately look at her laptop. "Oh sorry," she said and then help Evan, who had calmed down, sit up on her lap. "Look Evan, this is Owen, he's one of mom's friends," she said pointing to the laptop screen.

The little boy stared at the man's image. He had the same colorings as him. He was blonde, with blue eyes. "Hi," she said shyly, waving slightly at him.

"Hey, Evan," Owen said, waving back and smiling softly. He really did look like him. At least this warmed his heart that even if he wasn't his child, she had chosen a child who looked like him. "It's so nice to meet you."

Evan just stared at him and frowned, then looked up at his mother and said something in French and she replied back in French. Owen had had French classes at high school but he didn't remember any of the lessons, so he just stared at them not understanding a word.

Cristina smiled, looking at Owen. "His English is not so good," she explained. "Well he goes to a French daycare and they speak French to him. And I'm shamefully busy to teach him some English. His nanny was American, but still, his French is better than his English."

"You can send him to an English pre-school, though," Owen suggested.

"Yeah, I've done some research. There are not good ones around, but I really prefer English to be his main language. French's fine too and it's so good that he learns it at early age, but English is more important in my opinion. I don't know…" she sighed. "… I think, Paris has given me its all. I've been thinking about coming back to the U.S, so he can also go to a decent English school."

Owen felt like his heart just skipped a beat. "You're planning to come back here?"

"Yes," she replied. "I've been offered a few head of cardio positions in Boston and one in New York. So I may take one of those when I make a certain decision."

"Oh," he whispered. "Well… that'd be really good."

She smiled, "Yeah… it would."

He nodded. "Well I would offer you the head of cardio at Grey Sloan, but I'm no longer chief."

She stared at him and then smiled again. "It's nice that you would anyways. But I'm sure Dr. Russell is the best."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have two Harper Avery Awards."

She just smiled proudly. "No he doesn't," she said, chucling. Owen chuckled back. The only one not joining in was Evan, who was looking confused at his mother and the stranger on the laptop.

* * *

"Come in," Dr. Bailey said as she took the last sip of her coffee and then put the cup down. "Dr. Hunt," she greeted him. "Take a seat."

Owen smiled as a reply to her greeting and went to sit down. "Hope you're good."

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. "Did you not get your salary on time, Doctor?"

Owen chuckled lightly. "No I got it. I wanted to talk to you about, uh, Dr. Russell."

"Dr. Russell?" Bailey asked, frowning. "What about him?"

"I just was wondering how he is handling the head of cardio position."

Bailey stared at him for a moment. "Well if you really miss your chief position and having an eye on everything, Hunt," she started, in her 'Bailey' tone and kept staring at him.

"Oh, no! I'm fine just being a surgeon. I was just curious."

Bailey shrugged and leaned back against her chair. "Feeding your curiosity completing, he's planning on moving to Florida with his family. A change of weather in life, as he puts it."

Owen sat up straight immediately. "Oh? So what're going to do, then, to the position?"

Bailey shrugged again. "I've offered a couple of people the position and they're thinking about it."

Owen nodded. "Have you offered, um, well, Cristina?"

Bailey stared at him, amused. "Cristina? Cristina Yang?"

Owen nodded, confused as to why she was looking at him like that.

She let out an amused chuckle. "Do you think Cristina, Yang, the two time Harper Avery winner will leave her job beside the Eifel Towel to come work here? Grey Sloan Memorial?"

Owen shrugged this time. "She _is _planning on coming back to the U.S anyways," he said.

Bailey raised her eyebrows. "Have you been stalking your ex-wife, Hunt?"

Owen gulped and looked up at her. This woman's eyes always had an effect on him that made him feel like a little boy confronting one of his scary teachers. Even when he was chief, he still felt like that. No wonder she used to be called 'The Nazi'. "No!" he replied. "I was talking to her on Skype and the topic… came up."

Bailey nodded. "So you two talk to each other?"

Owen scratched his head slightly. "Crissa really likes her and she talked to her all the time which made us communicate with each other too."

Bailey nodded again. "Anyways. I'm not sure if I can afford her though. She's a two time Harper Avery winner, I have to give all the money I give to all of you, heads of departments, to her."

"But I think she will bring her money herself. I mean she's world famous, everyone from all around the world will come here for her. Do you know how beneficial that is for the hospital? That will also make this hospital famous. Remember all that happened when Shepherd got his award too."

Bailey looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, making offer won't hurt anyways," she nodded again. "Fine."

Owen had the hugest grin on his face. "Good!" he said and then got up. "I have to go now. Have a nice day," he said and walked out.

Bailey just shook her head, smiling amusedly. She knew, he still loved that woman. Well… who didn't know?

* * *

Owen yawned and sat down on the couch. He picked up the newspaper from the coffee table and started reading it. "Daddy?" he heard a sleepy Crissa say and looked up.

"Crissa, I thought you were sleeping. Because you _must _be sleeping."

Crissa nodded "I know," she said and then went to sit next to him. "I'm not sleepy though," she said, shaking her head.

Owen nodded. "Yeah I can see that clearly from your red eyes. You're not sleepy _at all_."

Crissa looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "My eyes are sleepy, not my brain," she explained.

Owen chuckled. "You think that smile is going to convince me anything?" he asked, then shook his head in response to his question. "Your bed, now."

Crissa let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to."

"But you have to."

"Ugh," she groaned. "Please?" she looked up at him and gave him a look like the one the Puss in Boots would give to Shrek.

Owen sighed. "Fine," he said.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, but in a form of whisper, and then leaned over to kiss her dad's cheek.

"So why do you wanna stay up anyways?"

"Because I wanted to know..." She started and the stopped. She was hesitant but she opened her mouth again anyways. "Do you still love Cristina?" she asked. She was more than sure that he did, but she just needed to hear from himself.

"Do you?" she asked again.

* * *

**So this is it. Hope you enjoyed.**

**And please let me know what you think of this chapter in your reviews. I really love reading them. :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Job Offers

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and the new follows and favs and totally, reading this story. Those loyal readers and the new ones, you're all the bests.**

**Please enjoy chapter 19.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the day Cristina told Owen she was planning on coming back. In this two weeks the lives of both of them had turned back to normal. It wasn't like before, but it was better than before.

They did have good lives before Cristina step back into Grey Sloan, but they both felt something was missing. There was a hole that neither knew how to fill. Owen had his good job and his precious daughter. Cristina had her two Harper Avery Awards and her son. And still something felt missing.

But, now, they didn't feel that hole anymore, at least not as obviously as before. Because something had changed. Because at least about once a three days there would be a phone call, or a Skype call. They, Cristina and Owen, would talk to each other. About this and that, their jobs, their days, their kids, they would talk. And there were no awkward moments. Even if there were some long silences, they were comfortable. They, Cristina and Owen, were comfortable with each other so much that it seemed like there never were 5 years of separation.

And if Crissa was awake while Owen was talking to Cristina, she would definitely want to talk to her too. Crissa would tell Cristina about the adventures she'd had in the hospital and Cristina would tell her about things that she thought would be interesting for her.

Owen, in the other hand, had bonded with Evan. Evan liked the blonde man so much. He couldn't communicate much with him in English, but by only giving Owen one of his sweet smile he would show him that he liked him a lot.

Life was back to normal for all the four of them and definitely, much better.

* * *

It was a cool August night and Cristina was enjoying her French coffee in her apartment's balcony, while watching the Eifel Tower. She, honestly, didn't regret coming to France, at all. For maybe the first few months, she kept missing Seattle. She kept missing the rain and the nights and Joe's and the streets and the Space Needle's view and… everything. She wouldn't let herself miss the people, though. Whenever her thoughts would fly to a blonde man or a blond woman, she would go to her balcony and would appreciate the view she had of the Eifel Tower and would keep reminding herself that she was going to have a perfect life in Seattle. She would keep telling herself she was better off with the blonde man and woman.

She didn't regret coming to France. Her life was perfect and luxurious and she was prosperous. And everything turned even better when Evan entered her life, despite the fact that she always thought a baby would stop her from having a good life.

She enjoyed the view of the Eifel Tower for 5 years and she didn't regret it at all, but now, she kind of felt like it was enough. She'd enjoyed everything enough and she felt like Paris had given her its all. She was ready to start a new life, back in the U.S. And as she explained for Owen, it was important for her that Evan start school in the U.S.

So far she had received a few job offers in Boston, New York and Los Angeles. She had thought a lot about them and she was going to accept one of them. She was not sure if she had to pick Boston's world class hospital, Mas Gen, or go to the coolest city ever, New York, or if she had to go back to Los Angeles and enjoy the sunny weather. She had had enough of California back when she was a child. So Los Angeles was out of the game for now. New Y-… She looked up as he phone started ringing and stopped her thoughts. An unfamiliar number, but she knew it was Seattle's code. She shrugged and picked it up. "You're speaking to Cristina Yang."

"Dr. Yang," she heard the other person say. "Uh… Dr. Bailey?" she asked, frowning. Why would she call her?

"Yes, it's me," she replied. "So how's everything?"

Cristina leaned back against her chair and shrugged, even though Bailey couldn't see it. "Uh, good. How's everything with you and the hospital?"

"I'm good too. And so is the hospital, except…" she paused.

"Except?" Cristina inquired.

"Except that it's lacking its head of Cardio."

"Oh…" Cristina frowned. "What's happened to Dr. Russell?"

Bailey sighed. "Well he's going to Florida for a change, with his Family and he turned in his resignation like three weeks ago."

"Oh… so what are you going to do?"

Bailey chuckled. "Do you really think I'd call you only to know how're you doing and tell you that Russell's gone?"

Cristina shrugged again. "Well I don't know. Maybe you just missed your old intern?"

"Huh! As if you ever did miss your old mentor?"

Cristina sighed. "Of course, I did," she said and then shook her head. "Just… So why'd you call?"

"And you still don't know? To offer you the damn position!"

"Oh!" Cristina said as she sat up. "Uh, you really want to…"

"Well we all would be happy to have you back," Bailey said. "I've heard Mas Gen had offered you too. What've you been offered? Can I top that? Because well it's not so easy to get a two time Harper Avery winner to work for you, you know."

"No, the money is not important."

"Isn't it?" Bailey said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"I've made so much money so far that it can last for the end of our lives."

"_Our?"_

"Um…" She frowned slightly. "Well you know what? I'll think it through and will let you know if I'll accept the offer."

"Alright," Bailey said. "But _our?_"

"I… um… will tell you later, okay?"

"Alright," Bailey said in a confused tone. "Goodbye then."

"Bye."

* * *

"Jo?" Alex called out for his girlfriend. "Yeah?" he heard her reply. "Someone's ringing the bell. Could you get it? I'm in the middle of something," he replied back as he poured the coffee beans into the coffee machine and started it. "Okay," Jo replied and walked down the stairs of the frat house.

She opened the door only to see Dr. Cristina Yang at the door with three suitcases standing behind her, and hand in hand with a little blonde boy. Her eyes went wide. "Uh… Dr. Yang?"

"Dr. Wilson," she acknowledged. "Where's Alex?"

"Um, he's in the kitchen. Should I call him?"

"Yep!"

"Alright," she nodded. "You wanna come in?"

"Yep!" Cristina said again and then walked inside with Evan. Once Evan was inside, she let go of his hand and went to bring her suitcases.

"Yang?" Alex said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Uncle Alex!" Evan exclaimed and ran towards him. Alex hugged him, laughing. "Oh how're you big boy?" he asked ruffling his hair. Then, he looked up at the boy's mother and frowned. "What the h-… are you doing here?"

Cristina shrugged. "Bailey offered me a job offer a week ago and I… took it." She said and watched as Alex's eyes went wide.

"You're gonna stay here and work? Like forever?" he asked, shocked

Cristina smiled. "I know you're so happy, no need to hide it."

Alex shrugged. "Well… I am shocked before that."

Cristina smiled again. "Could you give me a room until I find a place for us?"

"Sure," he said as his shocked expression turned softer. "How about your old room?"

"Just perfect!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**


End file.
